Heartsbane
by Dengirl
Summary: Not all poisons are administered physically...
1. Chapter 1

**_Wolfsbane-poisonous garden and medicinal plant_**

The hotel was very busy as it was the week of the Palio di Provenzano and a month of festivals ending with the Palio dell Assunta lie ahead.

Every room was occupied, except for one suite, the best suite in the hotel.

The owner always kept those rooms reserved...in case he came back.

"Papa, we really should use that suite. We could charge a really good price."

"No, Selena. That is Captain Jack's, no-one but Captain Jack's"

"But he hasn't been back, it's been five years. He's probably forgotten about us."

"Captain Jack never forgets and nor should we. He saved your mother from that thing, no, the rooms stay empty."

* * *

><p>"So, you're idea of a relaxing holiday is watching ten insane men ride bareback round a course I wouldn't even walk round at full tilt," the Doctor said as the taxi made its way through the crowded streets of Siena.<p>

Jack smiled. "The Palio isn't just a..."

"I know what the Palio is, Captain," the Doctor cut across him, annoyance giving his voice a sharp edge.

Jack sighed; the Doctor had been tetchy ever since they had landed.

There had been no physical contact between them since that kiss back at the hospital and the Doctor had spent most of the three days before they left inside the TARDIS and any intrusion had been met by an icy glare and the TARDIS shutting her door before someone could clear it properly.

But to Jack's relief, the Doctor hadn't tried to leave, whether that was because he wanted to stay or the TARDIS wouldn't let him, he didn't know. But he was still here and when he'd emerged from her on the day they were due to fly with a suitcase Jack knew there might be a chance.

He hadn't spoken voluntarily, only answering when Jack had asked him a direct question, but he didn't press it so the few words they had just exchanged was a start.

He wanted this holiday to be the beginning of rebuilding the trust that the creature had almost if not destroyed.

But that kiss...that kiss, it had been hesitant and Jack could feel the Doctor trembling as he had kissed him and he hadn't pushed for more.

He thought of taking him to the Palio because it would not be too intimate and he knew how the Doctor could easily get caught in the excitement and that is what Jack wanted...he wanted the Doctor to be the Doctor.

His thoughts were interrupted by the taxi pulling up to the hotel.

He paid the driver and led the Doctor inside and looked round for the owner.

* * *

><p>The owner was busy fussing over two men who were hanging a flag for the Contrade that his family were loyal too when heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.<p>

"Questo luogo è andato a rotoli."

He turned and saw a long overdue face. He hurried over and hugged the owner of the voice.

"Capitano Jack, è stato troppo lungo!"

"Signore troppo lungo," Jack replied and extricated himself from the man's hug.

A throat being cleared interrupted the greeting and the owner looked beyond Jack.

"E che è questo bel uomo?"

"Questo è il dottore."

"Suo marito?"

" Non suo marito," the Doctor said sharply.

"Ah bene, ma questo uno Lei dovrebbe tenere cricco," the owner said.

"Lo non sono proprietà."

The answer came, not from Jack but from the Doctor, who glared at Jack before wandering off to look at the flag the men were hanging.

"Pieno di fuoco che uno. Lui è un fiammifero per Lei, Capitano."

"Forse."

"Se è voluto dire essere esso sarà...l'amore è una padrona contraria. You are here for the Palio, this year our family will win. But enough of this, you both must be tired. Your suite is as always ready."

"Grazie," Jack said.

"The porter will take your bags," the owner said and handed Jack a set of keys. He leant in a whispered. "Do not let this one slip away Captain, this one I feel is special. There is a banquet tonight to bless the horse that runs in two days."

"You have a horse this year?"

"Yes, you must come and see him, but I talk too much. Rest and tonight we celebrate."

Jack turned away and retrieved the Doctor, who was helping the men put up the flag.

"Nice rooms," the Doctor said, looking round him. "This one's mine," he said and moved into the bedroom.

Jack tried to hide his disappointment that the Doctor wasn't inclined to share a room. He sighed as the door was shut...give it time he thought.

* * *

><p>The Doctor leant against the door after he shut it...glad of the barrier between himself and Jack.<p>

His head was pounding and he could feel himself losing the control he had over his panic. The further he got away from the TARDIS and the safety of his connection with her his panic at being with Jack had risen.

He lay on the bed and closed his eyes and tried to focus on the thread that connected him to his blue box.

He sighed as he felt her familiar presence in his mind, felt the wave of soothing whispers of echoed words and he fell into sleep.

He awoke a few hours later with a start and looked at the clock on the wall; there was something he and Jack were supposed to be doing...what was it?

Oh well, it would come to him he thought.

He undressed and stepped into the shower. He let the water sooth away the panic that had been rising and washed away the dirt and sweat of the day.

He remembered now...the owner of the hotel had said something about a banquet.

He closed his eyes and let the water run over his face and listened to the sound of the water in his ears.

His eyes shot open when he thought he heard a whisper. He shrugged his shoulders, a trick of the water.

He finished showering and dried himself off and walked back into the bedroom. He decided not to wear his suit; he was supposed to be on holiday.

He was trying, he really was and perhaps if he didn't wear his suit it might help. He looked at the clothes and his eyes alighted on a particular combination...he would wear that, Jack would like that.

* * *

><p>If there had been a hell, then he had been in it. If he had not already been insane, it would have driven him to it.<p>

But now he was free of it and he had left its smoking remains behind.

Now he was looking down at the planet below, that backward world full of stinking simians, and down amongst those animals was the one thing that had given him the impetus to escape.

He would find it and take it back.

He closed his eyes and smiled when he found what he was looking for and he breathed a name.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

The Palio is a horse race that takes place twice a year in Siena, Italy and involves a bareback race between '_Contrade_' or city wards of Siena.

Public races organized by the _contrade_ were popular from the 14th century on; called _palii alla lunga _and were run across the whole city.

When the Grand Duke Of Tuscany outlawed bullfighting in 1590, the _contrade_ took to organizing races in the Piazza del Campo. The first such races were on _buffalo-back_ and called _bufalate_; _asinate_, races on _donkey back_ later took their place, while horse racing continued elsewhere. The first modern Palio (called _palio alla tonda_ to distinguish it from the earlier _palii alla lunga_) took place in 1656.

**Translation from Italian to English**

_Questo luogo è andato a rotoli_- This place has gone downhill

_Capitano Jack, è stato troppo lungo_- Captain Jack, it has been too long

_Signore troppo lungo_- too long sir

_e che è questo bel uomo_- and who is this handsome man

_questo è il dottore_- this is the doctor

_Suo marito_- your husband

_non suo marito_- not his husband

_Ah bene, ma questo uno Lei dovrebbe tenere cricco_-Ah well, but this one you should keep

_Io non sono proprietà_- I'm not property

_Pieno di fuoco che uno. Lui è un fiammifero per Lei_.- Full of fire that one. He is a match for you.

_Forse_- maybe

_Se è voluto dire essere esso sarà...l'amore è una padrona contraria_-If it is meant to be it will be...love is a contrary mistress


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now it begins and there's betrayal, heartache and more ahead and who is the mystery man...**_

He opened his eyes after he whispered that name and turned his stolen craft towards the planet.

It was easy to enter orbit, the shielding keeping him hidden from the so called Earth Defences of UNIT and Torchwood.

As the craft levelled off he felt the familiar tingle, he was here alright.

He hoped every stolen credit had been worth it to pay the geneticist to disguise his true self. It was only temporary and he could change back when he wanted.

He made planet fall not far from where he was.

He left the craft cloaked and began walking and entered the town called Siena.

He followed the distinctive smell of him, no longer relying on a wisp of a telepathic trail. He ignored the humans around him, trying to block their stink from his nostrils.

As he drew near a certain building the scent became stronger, irresistible...he was inside.

He threaded his way through the crowd outside and stepped inside the building.

The smell of meat and alcohol mixed with the unpleasant tang of humanity threatened to make him heave; he could not smell him.

He looked round the noisy crowded room and there he was. He took in a breath; he was still in the same body, still as beautiful.

He made to move forward and then he saw him...and he was way too close to him.

He let out a snarl when he recognized someone marking their ownership.

He turned and pushed his way out of the room, trying to control his anger and...jealousy. He didn't stop until he was far enough away and kicked the wall of a house in anger and frustration.

"No, no, no...I am not having that...he's mine!" he yelled.

He calmed himself and settled his racing thoughts.

He was going to take him away from that person, but he couldn't just steam roller in, grab him and have him away like some caveman...no he would have to be slyer than that and he knew exactly what to do.

He walked back to the building and settled himself into the crowd, watching him, confident in his disguise, waiting to put the first part of his clever plan into action.

He didn't have to wait too long.

* * *

><p>The banquet really wasn't going well for the Doctor...he felt hemmed in by the people around him. The smell of meat and alcohol and sweat and human hormones was almost overwhelming.<p>

He really didn't want to be this near to so many humans, plus Jack's overt proprietary behaviour when someone who wasn't straight tried to engage him in conversation was beginning to fray his already over-taut nerves.

He took in a deep breath to steady them and his eyes widened as he thought he smelt something that shouldn't be.

His scanned the room but could find nothing or no-one to go with that smell and any thoughts he had on it were lost when a particularly fine looking man blocked his view and placed a glass in front of him.

"Un vino eccellente per tale uomo che guarda eccellente," the man said and sat down opposite him.

The Doctor eyed the man. He had intense dark eyes, much like his own.

He picked up the glass and tasted it...it was a good wine.

"Lei insulta un buon vino comparandolo al sughero nella bottiglia," he replied.

The man smiled, showing a good set of teeth. "Tali parole non vanno bene tale occasione. Il cavallo non è l'unica bellezza in qui stasera."

The Doctor snorted at the obvious pick up line...but. He looked over at Jack who was in the middle of telling some tale. If he wanted to act like a jealous boyfriend, then he would give him a reason to act like one.

"Non è i cattivi costumi per amoreggiare con qualcuno mentre il loro partner è nella stanza?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man looked over at Jack and leant closer to the Doctor. "Se la stia è lasciata aperta, Lei dà la colpa alla volpe per rubare il pollo?

The Doctor smiled. "Questa volpe ha un nome?"

The man smiled again. "Alrigo D'Avanso, ed il Suo?"

"John Smith."

The man looked over at Jack before speaking again. "Quindi John, vuole andare in qualche luogo meno chiassoso?"

The Doctor followed Alrigo's gaze and saw Jack frowning in their direction. "Perché non?"

They got up together and the Doctor said nothing when Alrigo put a hand around his waist.

They were about to move when a hand grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and yanked him out of Alrigo's grasp.

* * *

><p>Jack had been pulled away from the Doctor after the horse had been paraded and was surrounded by friends and family of the hotel owner.<p>

He glanced over at the Doctor; he seemed okay, if a little withdrawn. Then he was lost in the group of men and was asked to tell the tale of his battle with the creature that had plagued the sewers of Siena.

After a few minutes he glanced over again and he frowned when he saw the Doctor in conversation with an attractive man and it didn't look like casual conversation.

"Mi scusi gentiluomini," he said and moved when the Doctor and the man got up.

He scowled when he saw the man put his hand around the Doctor's waist and he was over in a few paces and grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and pulled him back.

"What the hell are you doing!" he hissed.

The Doctor whipped round and snarled. "What I want."

"Going off with a stranger is what you want?" Jack asked.

The man with the Doctor spoke then. "È la sua scelta."

Jack looked at the man and said. "Se Lei valuta la Sua sicurezza, ora vada via."

The man raised his hands and backed away and disappeared into the crowd.

Jack turned back to the Doctor, who was staring after the man.

"What the hell were you thinking? If I hadn't seen you."

"What, afraid your property will have some fun without you."

The Doctor spat the word property and wrenched his arm out of Jack's grip. "I need some air," he said and moved into the crowd.

Jack made to follow but was stopped by the hotel owner. "Let him go Jack. There's nowhere he can go in Siena without being found."

Jack looked at the retreating back of the Doctor, seeing the tension in his shoulders and with a sigh let the hotel owner pull him back to his seat...that was to be a mistake that he would bitterly regret.

He waited as long as he could stand it and about twenty minutes after the Doctor had left he went looking for him.

* * *

><p>He watched with a pang of jealousy when the man began talking to him; not that he blamed the man, he was easy on the eye in this body.<p>

His jealousy turned to intense interest when the one he loathed grabbed hold of him.

He couldn't hear the words exchanged but he could tell they were heated and when the man who had approached him backed away, he knew it was a full blown argument.

He saw him storm off and out of the building...this was his chance to start the game.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was angry...how dare Jack tell him who he could or couldn't talk to and other things.<p>

He found himself in the stable just behind the banqueting hall and he stopped there.

He approached the horse, which sniffed his outstretched hand and blew out its breath at his scent and then pushed its head into his chest.

He absent-mindedly stroked the horse's head and started when a voice came from behind him.

"Beautiful animal, what do you think its chances are?"

The Doctor turned and found another man standing in the stable doorway.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know that much about horse's conformation, but I suppose it's good."

The man stepped into the stable, he had dark hair and was shorter than himself and when he stepped closer he could see he had intense blue eyes...much like Jack's.

"Let me show you," he said and stepped right up to the Doctor and took his hand and pulled him into the stall.

The Doctor blinked as a jolt of pleasure ran through him when the man took his hand and placed it on the horse's shoulder and ran across the horse's chest and along the horse's rib cage.

"Feel the muscle in his chest and the width of his ribcage, more room for his heart and lungs, gives him plenty of stamina."

The man then moved the Doctor's hand to the horse's quarters. "And feel the muscle here, this is where the power for his speed comes from."

The Doctor's hearts raced as the man was saying this in a low soft voice and his warm breath was on his neck and he repressed the urge to shiver.

"Feel the fineness and the strength in the legs," he was saying.

He moved him away from the horse then and moved even closer to the Doctor and he found himself backed up against the door-frame of the stall.

"But what is most important isn't the muscle, the heart or the stamina. Those are just muscles and sinew and flesh."

The man pressed himself against the Doctor and placed a hand on the Doctor's chest and the Doctor didn't struggle; his hearts were pounding and he felt dizzy.

The man lips were so close to his when he whispered. "The most important thing is the fight, the spirit in the horse, without that breeding means nothing. But the breeding is important, you can't put a mongrel with a pedigree and expect a thoroughbred."

The man's lips ghosted across the Doctor's and then he was gone.

The Doctor stayed against the door frame, his hearts pounding and his blood singing in his ears...the man had been another stranger, but he smelt and felt intoxicating and he had no idea who he was...but he wanted him...Rassilon he wanted him.

He forced himself to move and was out of the stable in seconds, but the man was gone.

He was about to go looking for him when he heard Jack calling for him and his anger returned and started to walk back to the hotel...his mind a mix of anger at Jack and a desire to see the man in the stables again.

* * *

><p>He had almost given into his baser urges when he had seen him in the soft light of the stable. The temptation was even more so when he touched him...but he chided himself. He needed him to want him...needed him to be so enamoured that when he revealed his true self, it would be an easy transition back to what he was before and what they were before.<p>

As he walked away, he could hear the voice of the one he detested calling his name. Soon he thought, soon.

He moved off into the night in search of the thing he needed to set the second part of his plan...the part that would drive him away from that person and into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Translation**

_un vino eccellente per tale uomo che guarda eccellente_-a fine wine for such a fine looking man

_Lei insulta un buon vino comparandolo al sughero nella bottiglia_-you insult a good wine by comparing it to the cork in the bottle.

_tali parole non vanno bene tale occasione. Il cavallo non è l'unica bellezza in qui stasera_.- such words do not suit such an occasion. The horse is not the only beauty in here tonight.

_Non è i cattivi costumi per amoreggiare con qualcuno mentre il loro partner è nella stanza_?- Isn't it bad manners to flirt with someone whilst their partner is in the room?

_Se la stia è lasciata aperta, Lei dà la colpa alla volpe per rubare il pollo_.- If the coop is left open, do you blame the fox for stealing the chicken.

_Questa volpe ha un nome_?- does this fox have a name.

_ed il Suo_- and yours

_Quindi John, vuole andare in qualche luogo meno chiassoso_?- So John, do you want to go somewhere less noisy?

_Perché non_?- why not

_mi scusi gentiluomini_- excuse me gentlemen.

_È la sua scelta_- it is his choice

_Se Lei valuta la Sua sicurezza, ora vada via_- if you value your safety, leave now


	3. Chapter 3

_**The argument...the making up...the peace before the storm...**_

Jack scanned the square, but he couldn't see the Doctor, then he saw a flash of red and he saw him heading out of the square.

"Doctor!" he called and started walking after him. He called out again when the Doctor didn't stop and he broke into a jog.

"Doctor, stop!" he called as the Doctor turned a corner.

By the time he rounded the corner, the Doctor was already entering the street to the hotel. He broke into a run and caught up with him and once again had to grab him to stop him.

The Doctor whirled round and glared at him. "Never thought you'd use force to stop me."

Jack let go of him. "What the hell is wrong with you, you're wound tighter than a rattlesnake?"

"Am I, why is that?" the Doctor said tersely and went to move past Jack.

Jack stopped him again and this time the Doctor growled his annoyance and pushed Jack.

"Out of my way Jack."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. I brought you her so you could relax and we..."

"And what...sex. Fine, then let's do it, right here in the street. That's what you always want...Jack Harkness, walking hormone."

Jack's temper flared and he grabbed hold of the Doctor and pushed him against the wall and kissed him...it was a kiss of anger, not passion and the Doctor struggled to be free of him.

He broke the kiss, disgusted at what he'd just done.

"Doctor, I..."

The Doctor pushed past him, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Jack didn't stop him, ashamed of letting his temper and the Doctor's words get to him. He felt like he'd lost any of the fragile trust that the Doctor had built with that one action.

He followed a few minutes later and the Doctor was already in his room, judging by the sounds of things being broken.

He went to his own room and eventually the noises stopped.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had tried to avoid Jack and had hoped to make it to his room before he caught him.<p>

He made it as far as the street where the hotel was, when Jack caught up with him and it had gone downhill from there.

His annoyance at Jack's possessive behaviour became anger when his snarled words failed to move Jack away from him and he had resorted to pushing his way out.

Then it became fury when Jack pressed him against the wall and kissed him.

He squirmed and shifted until Jack broke the kiss. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and he finally pushed past Jack and didn't care if he didn't follow.

He steamed into the hotel and took the stairs three at a time, went into the suite and into his room.

He stood for a few minutes, trying to calm himself, then he heard Jack entering and his anger flashed again and he took it out on the furniture.

Finally his anger subsided and he flopped down on his bed.

His thoughts turned to the man in the stable...why had he felt such desire for a complete stranger. He wasn't human and controlled by his hormones. He closed his eyes and within minutes was asleep.

* * *

><p>Jack's hands were all over him, the heat from them felt like fire on his cool skin.<p>

He groaned in pleasure as hot kisses were trailed across his stomach.

"Jack," he moaned and opened his eyes to see the face of his lover and his eyes widened in shock.

Jack's eyes were the colour of ash and fire flickered in them...it wasn't Jack, it was him.

"You are mine," the not Jack hissed and drew back a hand and punched it into his chest and his world turned to one of agony.

He cried out as he felt his flesh burning...he was startled awake by a voice...his voice and he lashed out. He knew he'd hit something solid and tried to move but found himself restrained by strong hands.

That voice was speaking again and he struggled against the grip, but to no avail...the voice was saying.

"Calm down Doctor, ssh now."

* * *

><p>Hours after the Doctor had stopped wrecking his room Jack was still awake, the scene in the street constantly replaying in his head.<p>

Tired of trying to get to sleep, he got up and went out into the main room and was heading for the small kitchen. As he passed the Doctor's bedroom he heard a muffled cry...the Doctor, he must be dreaming.

Sighing he turned away from the kitchen and towards the Doctor's room; the Doctor's dreams were never pleasant ones and even after the debacle of earlier, he couldn't let the Doctor suffer another of those dreams.

He tried the handle, relieved to find that it wasn't locked and quietly walked into the bedroom.

He absently took note of the ruined furniture, but his focus was on the figure on the bed, who was thrashing about.

He quickly moved to the bed and said softly but firmly. "Doctor, wake up."

When he didn't get a response he moved as close as he dare and said again, louder this time.

"Doctor, wake up."

He was rewarded by the Doctor's eyes snapping open, but they were unfocused and filled with fear and panic. It was only his more than human reactions that saved him from the Doctor who lashed out.

He grabbed hold of the Doctor's arms and fought for control as the Doctor tried to get away.

"Calm down, ssh now," he said, keeping a firm hold despite the Doctor's attempt to free himself.

The Doctor's eyes gradually focused and he let out a sob.

His eyes finally regained some recognition of his surroundings and Jack chanced removing one hand to stroke the Doctor's hair.

The Doctor blinked and Jack froze when he reached up and put a hand on his face.

"Jack?"

That word was loaded with a myriad questions, all asking for the right answer...one answer.

He removed his hand from the Doctor's hair and placed it over the Doctor's hand and smiled, knowing the answer the Doctor sought...not one of words but something else.

He closed his eyes and poured as much love as he could from himself to the Doctor, trying to convince the Doctor that he was real and not that thing, trying to convince him that he was safe.

"Jack," the Doctor said again and pulled Jack towards him and Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him.

* * *

><p>After what seemed ages the Doctor let out a sigh, glad that this was the real Jack and before Jack could say anything he said.<p>

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I let that man at the banquet ..." he trailed off before he mentioned the man in the stable, for some reason he wasn't inclined to confess to that encounter.

"It's okay, I can't really be offended. It would make me a hypocrite...walking hormone, remember?" Jack replied, kissing his head. "Besides, if you wanted to get my attention, you could have just asked."

He smiled at Jack's still so obvious line. "Walking hormone..." but was cut off by Jack kissing him.

Jack pulled away suddenly an appalled look on his face. "I'm sorry..."

He pulled Jack back. "Why don't you show me how sorry you are?"

Jack took in a breath and looked at the Doctor.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"If you want me to stop, tell me...I don't want to push too far," Jack said, moving away again.

"Shut up," he said and pulled Jack back.

* * *

><p>Jack woke in the morning, the sun streaming through the open blinds and felt the Doctor stir against his chest and he tightened his hold on him.<p>

In the end they hadn't made love...he didn't want to push the Doctor but he knew when they did it would be hottest thing he would ever experience, if the sweet noises coming from one Time Lord were anything to go by.

"Morning," the Doctor said sleepily.

"Morning," Jack replied and moved the Doctor and sat up. "Much as I would love to lie here, the Palio is today."

The Doctor grinned. "There's a medieval fayre in the morning, I want to go."

Jack smiled. "Then we'd better get up."

The Doctor practically leapt out of the bed and Jack could only watch as the whirlwind that was the Doctor showered and dressed.

He smiled, thinking how things now might just be going the right way...how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>The man from the stable sat watching the early morning crowd...it was a bit like watching a wildlife show; well to him it was.<p>

He was distracted by the person he was meeting sitting down opposite him.

"Well?" the man said.

"It's done...there isn't a human alive that can resist the charms of one of my staff."

"Good, just make sure he's there at the right time and I will do the rest. Now, make yourself scarce and leave this planet."

He ignored him after that, by tomorrow he would have him back and he would never leave his side again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another encounter...and a betrayal?**_

The fayre was buzzing with tourists and locals, a light breeze blew the flags of the Contrade that lined the street.

Jack had settled himself at one of the tables outside a cafe.

He'd lost the Doctor minutes after entering the fayre; not that he was worried the Doctor always seemed to find him.

He was watching the crowds, so he didn't notice the person approaching him until they sat down opposite him and he flashed a smile when he saw a very attractive female smiling at him.

"You're here for the Palio?"

"Isn't everyone?" he replied.

"So it would seem, you were at the banquet of the Leocorno Contrade? I take it the one you were arguing with is your lover?"

"You could call him that, just not to his face," Jack gave her a wry smile.

She raised an eyebrow and reached out and touched his hand. "You must like them fiery, he seemed...spirited. Ah well, I won't bother you," she said and got up. "But a spirited creature must be tamed eventually."

Jack shook his head at that remark and rubbed absently at the hand that she had touched, and after a few moments forgot the conversation as he returned to watching the crowds and watching for the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The man in question was busy perusing the stalls. He stopped in front of a jewellery stall and saw something that caught his eye, two sets of cufflinks, but different coloured stones glittering in the sunlight.<p>

The stallholder moved over and offered the boxes to the Doctor and he took them.

He studied the design; a rearing unicorn studded with semi-precious stones, one garnet, and the other amber.

He was undecided on which stone to chose and he went to put them both down, when someone spoke behind him.

"You should buy the amber. It brings out the fire in your eyes."

He started as he recognised the voice from the night before. He turned and the man from the stable was standing just behind him.

"You think, I always thought garnet was more my colour."

The man stepped closer and took one of the boxes from him; their fingers brushed and the Doctor felt that unbidden rush of want again.

"Let me," the man said and with a glance at the stallholder took the amber cufflinks and held them against the Doctor's face. "Definitely amber," he said and deliberately brushed a finger against the Doctor's cheek.

This time the Doctor couldn't suppress a shiver.

The man smiled when he felt him shiver. "So, are you here alone?"

The Doctor blinked. "And if I wasn't?"

"Then whoever you're with should be careful. They shouldn't risk losing you to someone else."

The man passed a handful of notes to the stall owner and handed the box to the Doctor. "For you, and if it's not out of turn, I would like to see you again."

The Doctor blinked again and fell back into his preferred mode of coping with a question that flustered him...he babbled.

"See me again, well...it's just that I sort of have plans...when I say plans, it depends on...I have a partner...well a sort of a partner."

The man laughed. "If you change your mind, this is the where I'm staying, it's easy to find. But if you don't then..."

The man boldly grabbed the Doctor's shirt and pulled his forwards and kissed him, then turned away and into the crowd, leaving a stunned Doctor and a giggling stall holder.

The Doctor stared after the man...the kiss tingling on his lips. He frowned and ran his tongue over his lips...there was something?

* * *

><p>The sound of trumpets interrupted his thoughts; it was the signal that the race was starting soon and for the people to gather. He placed the box in his pocket and weaved his way through the crowds.<p>

When he saw Jack the encounter at the stall was forgotten, his eyes only for Jack.

Jack stood as he approached and greeted him with that dazzling smile and a cheeky. "Are you sure there's no bloodhound in Time Lord DNA?"

They found the section where the hotel owner and his Contrade were sitting just as the Corteo Storico was starting and the Doctor was caught up in the excitement, and then the roar of the crowd as the first horse appeared.

The chaos of the race sent his adrenalin soaring, even more so when the hotel owner's Contrade won, even though the rider was unseated in a skirmish on the last bend; a rider-less horse could still win.

The Doctor was still buzzing when he and Jack left the victory banquet and veered off from the parade of the winning horse through the Contrade.

They burst through the doors of their suite and before Jack could properly close the doors, the Doctor pushed him against them and kissed him, deeply and passionately.

Jack grinned. "If I knew horse racing did this to you, I'd have taken you racing earlier."

"That's too organised," the Doctor said breathily and kissed Jack again. "I like the chaos, the melee, rode in it myself once."

He was beginning to babble and Jack shut him up with a kiss.

"This needs champagne," Jack said. "I'll get some from the bar."

The sigh of frustration from the Doctor added speed to his feet and he practically flew down the stairs.

He was just filling a bucket with ice, when a voice came out of the shadows.

"Champagne, an excellent choice for romancing."

Jack nearly dropped the ice as a man stepped out of the shadow, a very attractive man. A spike of lust ran through him...where the hell did that come from? He should only be thinking about the Doctor.

The man was right in his face and another spike of lust went through him and it became uncontrollable and everything became hazy...until he heard a gasp.

He pulled away from the man and found he was half undressed...but it wasn't that which caught his attention, it was who was standing at the entrance to the bar, a look of intense hurt on their face.

Then the figure was gone, out of the hotel.

Jack was frozen for a few seconds before his brain told his feet to move. He raced out of the door, but the street was empty.

"Doctor!" he yelled but only silence greeted him...he was gone.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had decided to go and help Jack find the champagne. As he came down the stairs he heard the crash of furniture, was Jack in some kind of trouble.<p>

"Five minutes, that's all I ask...no aliens or fights."

He crept down the last few steps, sonic in hand, ready to help Jack. He edged round the corner and what he saw wasn't Jack in trouble, but Jack entangled in an explicit embrace with another man.

He couldn't stop the gasp and when Jack turned at the sound the Doctor saw the haze of lust on his face.

He turned away and ran...ran away from the betrayal.

He ran until his chest burnt and he sank to the floor. He heaved in a breath and then let out a choking sob. How stupid was he to think that Jack would ever change.

"Stupid, stupid Time Lord," he sobbed.

Anger flashed across his face...he wiped the tears away. "If he wants a non-exclusive relationship, then fine."

He fished in his pocket and took out the card the man from the stable had given him...time for him to have his own fun.

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting on the steps of the hotel when the owner and his daughter returned.<p>

"Captain Jack, why so glum? It's a great day!"

His daughter shushed him and sat next to Jack. "You and your Doctor have had a fight?"

Jack laughed. "If only."

She put her hand on his arm. "He has been unfaithful?"

"No!" Jack said sharply. "He would never, it was me."

"Then you must go and find him and ask his forgiveness."

"I don't even know where he went."

"We shall find him," the hotel owner said. "As I said, there is nowhere he can go without being found. Daughter, give me your phone."

* * *

><p>The Doctor eventually found the house and knocked on the door. He was about to chicken out when the door opened.<p>

The man smiled. "So, you decided to take up the offer, come in."

The Doctor stepped inside and as he walked further into the living room the man's smile turned from gentle to malevolent...step two was nearly complete...now to set step three into action...and this part he was going to enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

_The **Corteo Storico** or historical parade is referred to as "passeggiata storica" It is a costume parade which takes place before the Palio._

_The Palio in fact is won by the horse who represents his contrada, and not by the jockeys. The winner is the first horse to cross the finish line—a horse can win without its rider (a condition known as cavallo scosso)._


	5. Chapter 5

The man closed the door, locking it before entering the living room.

The Doctor was standing in the centre of the room, looking decidedly like he didn't really want to be here...well he would change that.

"Please, sit."

The Doctor didn't move, but shifted his feet.

The man moved closer. "You weren't planning on coming here, were you? Has something happened?"

The Doctor shifted again and tears started to form and he started to wipe them away.

The man took his hand and stopped him, a look of concern on his face. "Has someone hurt you?" he asked, even though he could see no physical injuries.

"Ah, the man at the banquet, he's your lover...did he hurt you?"

"No!"

The man nodded. "He cheated on you?"

The Doctor nodded and the tears ran freely then and the man pulled then Doctor into an embrace and as he let the Doctor weep he smiled...this was going to be easier than he thought...that's it cry now...because soon you won't care.

It was another ten minutes before the man in his arms stopped crying.

"Now, sit down, I'll get you a drink...wine?"

"Do you have tea?"

The man smiled. "Tea it is."

He walked into the kitchen and with a quick look to see that he was not following he took the packet from his pocket.

He looked at the yellow powder...it had been a rare substance before the place it had grown had been destroyed and now it was even more precious...Hearts bane to give it its common name.

But what it did was not common...it was a drug used to free inhibitions and what results he would get.

He entered the living room with the tea and watched as he drank it all.

"You know...we don't even know each other's names."

The man sniffed and said. "John...John Smith."

"Well John, it's a pleasure to know your name at last," the man said. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little light-headed."

"I'm being rude, you've told me your name...so I should tell you mine."

He leant forward and whispered in the other's ear.

The man's eyes widened just seconds before he collapsed in to the other man's arms.

He carried the man upstairs and laid him on the bed and placed a hand on each side of his face and closed his eyes.

"In the morning you will be what you should be."

He leant forward and kissed the now sleeping form on the lips. "Until morning. I have work to do...my true-self to get back."

* * *

><p>Jack was overtired and getting increasingly frustrated and worried, despite the hotel owner's words: it had been three hours since the Doctor had run.<p>

Jack knew that the longer he was missing the more chance there as that the Doctor had slipped away.

He was walking along the outside of race track hoping that the Doctor had gone there to hide. He entered the now empty square and if he was lucky he would see the Doctor.

He was about to climb one of the row of seats when a voice spoke and that voice chilled his blood...it couldn't be?

"Are you looking for someone?"

Jack turned slowly and his blood froze again...it was him.

"Surprise," the man said and grinned.

"But you..?"

"What...dead...afraid not, just banished and I've been there, done that and got several tee shirts as the saying goes."

Jack moved then but stopped when he found himself on the wrong end of gun.

"If you're after the Doctor...you'll never get near him, he's..."

The man interrupted. "No point in bluffing Captain, I know exactly where he is, he's where he belongs...with me. Now run along before I change my mind and kill you."

Jack stood his ground and the man laughed and with confidence born of insanity turned away and Jack could hear his laughter, even after he was out of sight.

He felt his legs go weak and he sat down heavily on one of the seat...he'd lost the Doctor again.

* * *

><p>The man let himself back into the house and went to turn on the light but never managed it as a hand clamped over his and he was pulled forward.<p>

His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he found himself looking into dark glittering pools of gold lit chocolate.

He was pulled towards the owner of those eyes and a voice that was low and full of dark promise said.

"Master."


	6. Chapter 6

The Master took in a sharp breath...the Hearts Bane should have kept the Doctor under until the morning. But then, he'd always underestimated the Doctor.

He had to find out what side of the Doctor he'd awoken...he was about to play a very dangerous game.

"That's me, and who are you?"

The Doctor moved in closer and the Master could feel his warm breath on his cheek.

"Who am I? Interesting question, I'd have thought the question would be, are you going to f'aiesh me or kill me, or both?"

The Master's lips twitched into a smile. "Whoever you are, I'm still your Master."

That earned him a tightening of the grip on his arms and a soft chuckle. "Really, shall we see?"

The Master shivered when a tongue was run up his neck and teeth nipped at his ear-lobe."Pajh istrai," he ordered.

"Mela ma," the growled reply came, accompanied by another nip, this time on his neck and this time it hurt.

"Pajh," he said more forcefully and pushed the Doctor away.

"Va'isha," was snarled back at him.

The Master answered with his own snarl and lunged for the Doctor and took him to the floor with a show of strength.

"Isa t'esh mi isri," he growled and the moan he got in return caused all his pent up lust and possessiveness to overwhelm him and he grabbed the Doctor's hair and pulled his head up and plundered his mouth, biting hard on those oh so willing lips.

The taste of blood coated his tongue, the unique taste of the Doctor that he had tasted lifetimes ago and he bit harder.

This elicited a warning growl from the Doctor, which he ignored and moved down to the Doctor's neck and bit again,

This time the growl was louder and sounded more annoyed than aroused.

The Master hesitated...whatever side of the Doctor had been awakened, he wasn't going to be as subservient as the Master would have liked; oh well, he loved a challenge.

He lowered his head and bit once more into the already bloody flesh and received a snarl in return and found himself with an armful of angry Doctor.

"I am not your slave," he snarled, held a hand over the bite and pushed away from the Master and was across the living room in a couple of strides.

For a moment the Master thought the Doctor was going for the front door, but the Doctor stomped up the stairs and he heard the bedroom door slam. He felt somewhat relieved...at least he hadn't run, he could work with that.

It would take time, but he would control this wilder version of the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Jack had finally returned to the hotel, the shock of the Master being alive, on Earth and having the Doctor made him unable to move.<p>

He'd locked himself in his suite and was sitting on the bed that he and the Doctor had shared less than eighteen hours ago.

Now the shock was wearing off and was being replaced by anger...no, there was no way he was going to let the Master win.

He quelled his anger, he needed a clear head. He needed his team, he needed back up.

He took out his phone and dialled the Hub.

"Ianto, yes I know I should be on holiday...but we have a problem. I need you to call Martha and Doctor Stoneleigh and get yourselves here on the next available flight, and Ianto I want you to bring the box from my safe."

* * *

><p>The Master knocked on the bedroom door but wasn't expecting answer, so he opened it and walked in.<p>

At first he couldn't see the Doctor and the he caught a movement to his right and there he was sitting a corner, half in shadow half in moonlight.

He moved over to him and ignored the snarled "Stay away."

He put down the first-aid kit he was carrying and crouched down on his haunches until he was level with the Doctor.

The Doctor glared at him but he ignored that too and said. "I shouldn't have said what I said."

Again with the glare, one that held a promise of harm if he was lying.

"No, you shouldn't have. I'm no-one's slave."

"I know, and I shouldn't have marked you."

A hand went to the bite mark, but the glare had softened; interesting the Master thought.

He stopped that train of thought when the Doctor's glare hardened again...of course, their bond; it would only be a residual trace, but it would always be there and the Doctor was picking up on his train of thought.

He sighed and opened the first-aid kit. "Let me see to that."

Again with the glare and this time there was a terse. "It will heal."

"That's as maybe but it doesn't look very nice and people will stare less when we go outside if it's covered. Humans are funny like that, don't mind seeing blood and guts in films but see it in real life and it all dear god, that's disgusting...somebody call an ambulance. So let me at least clean it and cover it, please?"

The Doctor stared at the Master for a few moments and he felt decidedly uncomfortable, feeling very like an insect under a microscope.

Then the Doctor nodded and helpfully exposed that slender and oh so biteable neck.

He pushed that thought away for now and went about cleaning and covering the bite mark...he was certain there would be other opportunities to mark him again.

He finished covering the wound and was about to get up when the Doctor put a hand out to stop him. "Don't go...please. I didn't mean to...it's just..."

The Master put down the first-aid kit and placed his free hand over the Doctor's. "You feel betrayed and you have every right to be...but that's humans, you can never trust them. We can only trust each other."

He placed his other hand on the Doctor's face but withdrew it when the Doctor's eyes flashed with anger; he would have to be careful, this version of the Doctor seemed capricious and unpredictable.

He made to stand up again but was dragged down by the Doctor whose personality was shifting like sand on the wind.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said in a voice that once again held a myriad promises.

The Master stared into those eyes and could see swirls of colour, gold flecked with black and the flash of lighting blue.

Then the Doctor pulled him forward and with a snarl sank his teeth into the Master's neck.

This time the Master couldn't ignore it; the Doctor or whoever he was had marked him just as he had marked him.

"Oh, you like it rough?" he hissed and with his own snarl hauled the Doctor up and pulled him towards the bed.

"A'shesh isah," the Doctor moaned as the Master removed his jacket and began undoing his shirt.

"Isha t'esh sisa," the Master growled and ripped the rest of the buttons off the shirt.

"Ni'ala," the Doctor snarled.

It was a good thing that the wall of the house were as thick as they were or the people next door or passer-bys would have heard the snarls and the growl and thought that there were animals inside the house.

The Master moved off of the Doctor and lay on his back, heaving in deep breaths...he's missed the storm that was the Doctor.

As they had shifted and moved with each other, their minds had connected and the bond that had been almost non-existent burst back into life; the golden thread of the Doctor, now tinged with flashes of lightning blue and his own silver thread had mingled and twisted and joined.

As they had come together the Doctor's eyes had flashed like molten fire and then they had become like chips of glittering obsidian.

He smiled and began to laugh...he was back...the Time Lord Victorious and this time he'd brought some friends with him and the Master had no intention of letting him slip away.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

Translation

f'aiesh- no direct translation but seen as a common Gallifreyan for sex.

Pajh istrai- Stop it

Mela ma- Make me

Va'isha- Bastard

A'shesh isah- want you

Isha t'esh sisa- you are mine

Ni'ala- Master


	7. Chapter 7

Jack started at the knock on the door of his suite and wiping away the tears from his face he opened the door to find a face he hadn't seen for while...Martha.

Her faced betrayed her concern. "Jack, what's wrong?"

He tried and failed to hold back the tears and found himself telling her all that had happened.

Martha frowned and then took out her med-kit. "I'll take a blood sample, it sounds like you were given some sort of aphrodisiac."

The door opened again and this time Ianto and Gwen walked in carrying equipment and Jack spied the box that he'd asked for; no-one but himself and one other person knew what was in that box...it was the last resort, one he'd never intended to ever use.

As he was explaining to them what had happened, the reader that Martha held in her hand beeped. "You were drugged alright, the scanner says Methian Oil...do you know it Jack?"

Jack frowned then scowled. "Methian Oil? I never saw any Methian's, they're not hard to spot...unless someone had some extracted oil."

He sat up. "The woman at the cafe! How could I be so stupid? That's how it happened, skin to skin contact...she touched my hand."

"Then you did nothing wrong," Martha said. "You were under the influence."

"No, it's still my fault. I let my guard down and now he thinks I'm the dog he used to think I was. We have to get him away from the Master...I have to tell him."

"It would help if we knew where the Master was. This isn't a huge town, someone must have seen him," Gwen said.

Jack shook his head. "No-one fitting his description was seen before the Palio and no one's seen the Doctor since."

"Perhaps they've already gone," Ianto offered.

Jack shook his head. "No, they would have been spotted and I would have been told. They're still here and I'm not going to let them leave."

* * *

><p>The Master woke up hungry, not just for food but for his bedfellow. He turned and found he was alone...the side that the Doctor had been on was cold, which meant he'd been up some time.<p>

He got up and padded to the bathroom, but it was empty. He could here no sound of movement downstairs and a twinge of concern ran through him.

As he went down the stairs he could hear the sound of the street far too easily and he knew before he even entered the living room that he was gone.

He scowled; time to put their newly reformed bond to the test.

He closed his eyes and sent out a query. 'Where are you?'

The reply didn't come at first and he was about to ask again when it came. 'Getting some breakfast...do you keep nothing in the fridge?'

'Well, don't be long, the bed is getting cold.'

'I won't be long, I just have one more thing to do and then...' the answer trailed off and an image was placed in his head of exactly what was going to be done to him.

The link was broken then and the Master allowed himself a smug smile...the bond and the Hearts Bane had done its job.

* * *

><p>He smiled as he realised the Master had fallen for his lie...he snorted mentally at the words that were framed as a request but he knew was an order.<p>

Oh, he could play the puppy dog and trot back when his 'master' called...when it suited him.

But it didn't suit him at this moment...this particular moment he was watching the hotel that one Captain Harkness was staying at. His fingers itched to steal into the rooms he's shared and show the good Captain exactly how he felt about him.

That was until he saw three figures step out of a taxi...well, well, the hunter has sent for his hounds.

He smiled again when he saw one Martha Jones step out of the taxi; the memories of what had happened when Andrew Stark had been in possession of his body welled up unbidden and he liked them...perhaps they could revisit it at some time...he could be so much worse...well this side of him.

'That will have to wait,' Victorious hissed at him.

'Why wait?' the animal side of him snarled.

'We have to go back, the Master said don't be too long,' the tamed side of him said.

'Shut up!' they all said in union.

The voices went away when he saw on Ianto Jones step out of the hotel.

"Pretty boy," the Doctor hissed.

* * *

><p>Ianto had left the others to set up the equipment and had gone to find a supply of the coffee that Jack liked.<p>

His mind was buzzing with all that he'd been told; he couldn't believe it, Jack and the Doctor had seemed happy enough when they had left and Ianto had hoped that all was eventually was going to be all right.

He was following the directions given to him to the small coffee seller; it was down a narrow alley and he turned into it.

He thought he heard footsteps but thought nothing of it until a hand went over his mouth and he was pulled into one of the entrances to one of the small apartments.

He started to struggle but when his attacker spoke he froze.

"Hello pretty boy."


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Master has problems now...**_

Ianto flinched as he felt the Doctor's breath on his neck as he spoke. "Ianto Jones, what a pleasant surprise...well for me anyway."

The Doctor inhaled."You don't stink of Harkness anymore...has he got bored of you?"

Ianto shuddered with disgust when a tongue was run up his neck and the Doctor said. "But I'm not bored of you...oh I have plenty I can do with you."

There was silence for a few seconds before the Doctor spoke again and despite his fear Ianto had enough where-withal to notice that something was different when the Doctor spoke again.

"Mr Jones, a pleasure to met you at last. However, I have no interest the monkeys, only the organ grinder. I have a message for the good captain. Tell him to watch his back, actually, tell him to watch all your backs."

There was silence again and then the Doctor's hot breath was in Ianto's ear again. "He may not be interested, but I am."

Ianto began to panic as the Doctor pressed against him and he could feel his interest hard against him and he swallowed back bile as the Doctor whispered in his ear what he was going to do to him.

"I wonder if one of these apartments are empty, shall we see?" he hissed and began dragging Ianto backwards.

He began to struggle then, well aware of what would happen if this twisted version of the Doctor got him into one of the apartments.

That earned a painful wrench of his neck as he was dragged up a flight of stairs. He was painfully slammed against the wall as the Doctor kicked the door open.

Disorientated by his head hitting the wall, he couldn't fight back as he was dragged inside.

He found himself on a bed and the Doctor on top of him before he could gather his senses; he had to get away or he feared he might die here.

He started to push the Doctor away, trying to get enough room to move; room to reach the knife that was under his jacket.

That earned him a snarl and the Doctor pushed back but not quick enough and Ianto managed to pull his knife and sank it into the nearest part of the Doctor.

If he thought it was going to give him chance to escape, then he was sadly mistaken.

The arm that hadn't had the knife stuck in it dealt him a blow that stunned him and the last thing he remembered clearly was the Doctor hissing.

"That was a mistake."

After that his world became one of pain as blows were rained down on him, then he thought he heard footsteps and a raised voice and he felt the weight of the Doctor go away.

Then he thought he saw the Master leaning over him as he blacked out.

When he came round he was alone.

* * *

><p>The Master was getting annoyed now and decided to go look for the Doctor...he had far too much independence for his liking. He tried calling him through their bond, but all he got back was a wall of static.<p>

He was about to cut off his contact when he felt it...lust and it wasn't directed at him. He growled his annoyance and used that feeling to track him.

What he found made him angry.

"What in Rassilon's' name are you doing!" he roared and pulled the Doctor away from one Ianto Jones.

The Doctor whipped round, seemingly ignorant of the fact that he had a blade in one of his arms and that blood was dripping to the floor and snarled incoherently at him and turned back to his victim.

The Master grabbed his bad arm and pulled, not caring if his caused him pain; he had to get him away.

He ignored the yelp of pain and flung the Doctor away. '"Enough!" he bellowed through their bond and was satisfied when he saw the Doctor flinch but stay down.

He turned his attention to Mr Jones, still breathing, the last thing he needed was the whole town looking for a murderer.

He turned away and grabbed hold of the Doctor's injured arm and yanked the knife out.

The Doctor snarled at him and he glared at him and then narrowed his eyes.

The look in the Doctor's eyes was wild and savage, as if there was no control; this certainly wasn't Victorious, this was a baser side.

He frowned...could it be? It wasn't possible, had the Hearts Bane released more than Victorious?

His thoughts were interrupted by Mr Jones stirring; time to go.

He looked round for something to use as a bandage and grabbed a shirt that must have belonged to the owner. He ripped it and ignoring the warning growl from the Doctor wrapped it round the still bleeding wound and pulled it tight.

"Time to go," he said and stood up and pulled the Doctor, who resisted.

He sighed, if he was acting like an animal then he'd treat him like one. "Move!" he barked and got the response he wanted and dragged the Doctor out of the apartment and somehow managed to get him back to the house.

He pushed him onto a chair and said firmly. "Stay!" and went to fetch the first-aid kit.

He came back and began unwrapping the bloody shirt...he stilled when a hand reached out and gently ran through his hair.

"Master."

The voice was soft and almost child-like and he looked up and saw that the wild look had gone from the Doctor's eyes...he was once again submissive.

He shook his head and continued cleaning...what had happened; he would have to think on it.

But first they had to get out of this place; he was about to pull in a very big marker.

* * *

><p>Doctor Stoneleigh was just about to enter the hotel when he heard his name called. He looked over and saw Ianto and he looked like hell.<p>

Ianto stumbled over to him and nearly collapsed in his arms. "Jack, need to tell Jack," and then passed out.

Doctor Stoneleigh hammered on the door of the suite and bellowed. "Open the damn door!"

It was wrenched open and he virtually fell through the door, nearly dropping Ianto.

Jack caught him just in time.

"What the hell happened?"

Doctor Stoneleigh shook his head and helped Jack place Ianto on the sofa.

Martha began examining him. "He's been badly beaten. I need to get him to a hospital."

Ianto suddenly jerked into consciousness and utter only two words before sinking back into unconsciousness.

"Doctor, no!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jack fidgeted and looked up every time the door to the Emergency Room opened. He was relieved when finally Martha appeared.

He and the others stood up and looked at her expectantly; she drew them to one side before she spoke.

"There aren't any broken bones but he's badly bruised." She saw the look on their faces and said. "Yes you can see him...Jack, can I have a word?"

Jack watched the others disappear through the doors and then turned to Martha.

"Martha, was he...?"

"No but there are some pretty deep bites and scratches. Jack, if the Doctor did this, then he must have turned again and you know what that means."

Jack sighed. "I know."

"We have to tell UNIT."

"No!" he said sharply.

"We must...they can help us catch him and the Master."

"No, Martha. I'm not telling UNIT anything."

"Why?"

"Because the sanctioned a hit on the Doctor!" he spat.

Martha blanched. "I didn't know...I'm sorry."

Jack looked at her and frowned. "Martha, what have you done?"

* * *

><p>The argument between the couple became so loud that security was called and they were told politely but firmly to leave and the argument continued.<p>

"I don't believe you did that Martha? This is the Doctor, not some invading alien!"

"Are you forgetting the Master? He's definitely on UNIT'S hit list."

Jack scowled. "And you think they'll let the Doctor go if he's loony tunes again?"

Martha folded her arms. "I work for UNIT not you Jack. I didn't know about the hit, but I won't let them hurt the Doctor."

Jack just glared at her." "No, they won't, because you're going to tell me how they're going to find them and I'm going to find them first."

* * *

><p>The Master looked out of the window for the third time in an hour...their transport was late.<p>

He looked over at the Doctor who was now sleeping on the couch with the aid of a dose of sedative laced tea.

He needed to get himself and the Doctor away from Sienna and to a place where they would not be disturbed. He had to work out what had happened; the Hearts Bane should not have caused the split personalities. As far as he knew, neither Theta nor his family had been prone to insanity.

No, this was something different and he would get to the bottom of it and for that he needed answers, but they would have to wait.

He let out a relieved breath when he saw the car pull up and he gathered the Doctor in his arms and snarled. "You're late," at the driver.

He settled down next to the Doctor, who was now starting to stir; the delay was going to be costly.

"You know where to go," he snapped at the driver as the Doctor started to mumble in Gallifreyan.

The driver nodded and drove quickly and efficiently through the streets and out of the town, not really taking any notice of the vehicle following.

The Master never took any notice either as he was pre-occupied with the rapidly wakening Doctor, who was much more animated in his movements now.

He was unprepared for the car to suddenly swerve and slew to one side. As it did it caught a hole in the road and flipped and landed on its roof.

The car that had been following skidded to a halt and out piled several armed men.

One of the men put a com to his mouth. "Red Leader, the target is down."

"Confirm the targets are down, approach with caution."

"Copy Red Leader."

The group approached slowly with weapons aimed at the car.

The first armed figure looked in the front. "The driver's dead, the targets are down...call the chopper."

* * *

><p>The Doctor groaned and opened his eyes when something jolted him and pain shot through his back.<p>

He felt that he was flying and he also felt the cold of steel against his wrists...he was handcuffed and in a helicopter.

He twisted his head and his eye widened when he saw the Master, who was unconscious and handcuffed.

He felt anger rising, but it was when he saw the blood caking the Master's face that he lost it and with a roar of anger he snapped the cuffs.

He surprised the men that were sitting opposite and had his hand round one of the men's throats before they could react.

"Va'isha's!" he cried as he was dragged off the man and thrown back.

He landed next to the Master and his attention was taken by him. He looked pale and his breathing was shallow and ragged.

"Master," he said softly and then he saw nothing but red as he was dragged away.

Everything passed in flashes of red and black and he felt nothing but murderous rage as he attacked the men.

He was locked in a struggle with one and never heard the warning shouts of the others as he and the man teetered on the edge of the open door and without warning they fell.

The water was cold when he and the man hit it and they sank together; the struggle didn't last long and he watched for a few moments as the man sank further.

He broke the surface and took in a huge breath of air and looked up into the air and submerged again as he heard the sound of the copter' and only re-emerged when his respiratory by-pass kicked out.

He dragged himself out of the water and looked around him...he had no idea where he was; all he knew was that he had to find the Master...no-one took him away from him, no one took his property.

He closed his eyes and centred himself and reached out for the silver thread that was the Master...he was far away, but he would find him and those that had took him would pay.


	10. Chapter 10

The mood inside the 4x4 was tense as it pulled up by the barrier that had been put up not far from the reservoir.

Jack had barked orders at Gwen and with Doctor Stoneleigh's to leave Ianto at the hospital and get the hell outside.

They said nothing, seeing that he was in a foul mood and just thankful that his ire was not directed at them; but they felt sorry for Martha, who sat with Ianto in the back.

Jack wound down the window and flashed his ID at the UNIT soldier who nodded and raised the barrier.

The reservoir was a hive of activity, divers and small boats were dotted about the water...searching for someone that Jack knew probably wasn't there.

He could see a body bag by the side of the reservoir and his pulse quickened and then he saw a flash of red; it was a UNIT soldier.

He pulled the 4x4 up next to the black rig that was the UNIT mobile ops.

"Stay in the car," he growled at Gwen. "Doctor Stoneleigh, with me."

He said nothing to Martha who got out as well and went inside the rig.

Jack moved over to the bank of the reservoir and stared out at the grey water. "He won't be there, they're just wasting time."

"No doubt, but they have to look, and I have no doubt if he's here, he's watching us right now. I think we should have words with whoever's in charge of this mess," Doctor Stoneleigh said. "The MOD will want answers from UNIT."

As they entered the rig they could hear a raised voice...it was Martha.

"And when were you going to tell me that you'd decided to murder the Doctor!"

There was silence for a few seconds and then Martha spoke again. "I understand that it wasn't your decision. But this time when you knew that the Master wasn't alone you should have pulled your men."

The door was closed then and a few minutes later Martha came out, she looked puzzled and worried at the same time.

She saw Jack and went straight to him. "Jack, we have a problem, UNIT HQ, they didn't order the retrieval."

Jack scowled. "You've got a rogue UNIT section."

* * *

><p>The Doctor had sat on the edge of the reservoir; he shivered, the water had been cold and his arm hurt. He took off his sodden jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeve.<p>

Blood was seeping through the dressing; the fight with the UNIT soldier must have split the stitches. He felt his anger rise but pushed it down; he couldn't afford to let his temper rule him.

He looked up when he heard the sound of engines...UNIT must be coming back to look for him.

He looked at the cold dark water and didn't fancy going back in but what choice did he have. The bank he was sitting on was all concrete and the only wooded area was on the other side and he wasn't sure if he had the energy to swim across.

He rubbed at his temple absently, the headache that had persisted since he'd woken in the helicopter was starting to irritate and why could he smell almonds?

A sharp pain shot across his forehead and his eyes rolled back and he slumped to the hard concrete.

A minute or two later he let out a groan and sat up, once more rubbing at his temple...where was he?

He got to his feet and a wicked smile crossed his face ...never mind the Master, he was the Time Lord Victorious, he going to have some fun with these humans.

He slipped slowly under the water and just as the helicopter was approaching he re-emerged...time to show them who was really in charge.

* * *

><p>Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh shook the hand of the UNIT officer in charge.<p>

"No Captain, we didn't sanction this retrieval, Doctor Jones only informed us of the situation. We would not have moved until we had consulted you, I have no doubt you would have wanted to extricate the Doctor yourself. It's most disturbing that we have a rogue element and now it appears they have at least one Time Lord and no doubt will come back for the one they lost."

"I don't care about the Master," Jack growled.

"Quite," the UNIT Commander said. "However, I fear that a certain other Time Lord will not be so uncaring. We need to apprehend him and contain him, with your help of course."

Jack knew that whether he helped or not they wouldn't stop until he was caught or and god forbid injured or worse avoiding capture.

"Fine, then you'll probably know that he won't be in that reservoir. If he's here he'll let us know."

As if Jack's words were prophetic the muffled sound of an explosion shattered the air and the rig rocked with the blast wave.

Jack, Doctor Stoneleigh, Martha and the UNIT Commander hurried out of the rig.

"Over there!" Gwen shouted as she ran from the 4x4.

In the distance one of the search boats was slowing sinking into the water, thick black smoke rising into the air.

"Get those men and the rest of the boats out of the water!" Jack yelled as he began racing round the edge of the reservoir.

He'd seen a flash of something metallic; it could only be the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. He could hear the others behind him but he focused on reaching the spot he'd seen the metallic flash.

As he approached the spot he skidded to a halt, the grass had been disturbed, but there was no sign of the Doctor.

Then he heard the foliage to his right rustle; he held up his hand for the others to stop and not move.

Reluctantly drawing his side-arm he moved into the undergrowth and out of sight of the others.

The rustling came again and he moved towards it and emerged in a small rock filled clearing.

He moved cautiously into it, but it looked empty, that was until someone spoke behind him.

"Oh, well done Captain...now it's your turn to hide."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A ray of hope?**_

Jack turned slowly, knowing who he would find...well physically, as to whom, that was a different matter.

Play it carefully, he thought.

"Hide and seek, not in the mood for kid's games," he, sounding more casual that he felt.

"Oh Captain, my game is far from a child's game."

Jack chanced a step forward and the Doctor raised an arm. He was expecting the sonic, but what he got was a side-arm.

"Interesting things guns, aren't they? Funny how they focus the mind...well your mind. But, it would be a waste of my time shooting you."

The gun going off and the bullet that kicked dust up at his feet made him flinch.

"Focused are we now, Captain? Like I said, my games are much more deadly. Now, tell the good Major and your little sheep to move away, I do so hate eavesdroppers."

Jack spoke into his com and the sound of many feet filled the air for a few minutes, then there was quiet.

"That's better," the Doctor said and sat down on the rock, looking like he was relaxing, just soaking up the sun.

Jack knew better and didn't let his own guard down.

"Now we can talk like civilised people...well I'm civilised anyway."

Jack didn't rise to the obvious barb, not just because he knew it would be exactly what this Doctor would want, but he could hear the chatter in his com; the others were making their move.

He had to try and distract the Doctor. "That depends on who I'm talking to."

"Oh, I'm hurt. I obviously didn't make a big enough impression, well that will change. Have you forgotten already...such a shame, I always thought it was rather Victorious."

Jack frowned and then blinked...no, not him.

It was then that the others made their move.

* * *

><p>The soft hiss of what must have been a tranquiliser gun was all it needed to alert Victorious and with the speed of a being that could move between the ticks of a clock he was off the rock and was running.<p>

"Dammit!" Jack yelled and went in pursuit.

He could hear the others behind him and they were no longer being subtle. He caught the order "Shoot to wound"...big mistake as the cries of several UNIT soldiers attested.

"Everybody stop!" the UNIT Commander's voice rang out then he was drowned about by Victorious.

"Wise decision, unless you want a bloodbath, but just to make sure I'll be taking Miss Jones as insurance."

Jack paled and spoke urgently into his com. "Martha?"

There was only static as a reply.

"No, no, no," Jack said and as he said it, the sound of a helicopter broke the silence and everyone looked up as it hovered over then, dust and foliage blowing wildly.

It descended until everyone ducked, expect Jack.

He could just about see the frightened face of Martha and the scowl of Victorious with the side-arm held to the pilot's head.

Once again Victorious' voice came over the com. "I'm so disappointed, but then what should I expect of half-wit tree climbers."

Then the sound of the helicopter faded and left them standing in the swirling dust and the injured.

* * *

><p>Martha had stayed behind with several UNIT soldiers, fully aware that the Doctor could double back; in fact she was certain he would, if he was the devious maleficent that his darker side was.<p>

The soldiers with her suddenly tensed and moved towards the parked vehicles and she jumped when they opened fire.

There was silence after the repeat of the weapons had faded and then the group of soldiers and those that were still inside the rig cried out and there was the sound of people falling to the floor.

All except Martha and her blood ran cold at what that meant and its meaning stepped out from behind one of the vehicles and smiled at her.

"Martha Jones, a pleasure to make your acquaintance again."

Now she was sitting in a helicopter looking out at the faces of the UNIT forces and Jack.

"Time to go," she heard the Doctor say to the pilot and she felt the helicopter rise again, taking her away from the safety of UNIT and Jack and to an uncertain future.

They'd been flying for what seemed an eternity when she heard the Doctor take in a sudden breath and she dared a glance.

His eyes were closed and he was rubbing at his temple and he looked like he was in pain.

"Land this thing...now," he snarled and still managed to press the gun to the pilot's head.

It landed with a thump and the Doctor snarled. "Get out!" at the pilot.

As the pilot ran from under the blades the Doctor suddenly arched his back and fell backwards.

Martha still didn't move, unsure of what was going on and then she saw...the Doctor was seizing.

Her medical training came to the fore...he may be psychotic but he was still the Doctor, somewhere inside his mind.

She took of her jacket, knelt down and was about place it under his head, when he stopped seizing and let out a small whimper.

He opened his eyes and Martha could see that they were unfocused and he was very confused.

She chanced moving closer...his eyes became a little more focused and he looked at her.

She held her breath...was this the Doctor, her Doctor?

"Doctor?"

"Martha...what?" he said, his words slurred.

She smiled...it sounded like her Doctor. "You've had a seizure."

"Seizure?"

He looked round him. "Where am I?"

She smiled again. "It'll come back to you."

"Oh," he looked at Martha and she saw his eyes become unfocused again, then his eyes rolled back and he began fitting again.

It was a least a minute and a half before he stopped seizing and she was about to move him into the recovery position when his hand shot our and grabbed her arm.

This time the eyes that looked at her were hard and cold.

* * *

><p>A long distance away a monitor beeped, which made a person in a lab coat look up.<p>

The person picked up a phone. "Sir, he's waking up."


	12. Chapter 12

The face in front of him was blurry and the words were muffled and the light in his eyes too bright.

With a growl he pushed the source of light away and as his vision cleared another face came into view...this one was wearing a uniform.

"Welcome back, Mr Saxon or should I say Master."

That had been a few hours ago and now he was stuck in what could only be described as a cell, consisting of a small bed, a toilet and basin and not much else; except for the camera that stared at him with the intensity of a Dalek.

He had no intention of being stuck in this place, wherever he was. He had no idea if UNIT, he was assuming it was UNIT had the Doctor. He'd tried and failed to reach him through their bond; it was there but it seemed out of his reach, as if something was preventing him from touching it.

He had his suspicions that it was something his captors had done, that was another thing to add to his already long list of things to take revenge for. It went right under the copious amounts of blood, skin, hair and other things they had extracted from him.

Well, whatever they'd done to him, no doubt some kind of chemical block, his superior system would soon metabolise it and if and it was a big if, if the Doctor had somehow escaped capture, then he would call out for him and then they would know the true fury of a Time Lord.

His mind turned to other things, the behaviour of the Doctor since he'd administered the Hearts Bane.

Was it possible that the drug had triggered some unseen and hidden psychosis and that his mood swings were not just part of Victorious, but were actually separate personalities? It wasn't unheard of, Omega had been as mad as a Marsh Grolak in spring and Rassilon had been certifiable; but he's never read of any insanity in Theta's family line, they'd been very careful with their blood lines.

No, this was different to the madness of Victorious. He'd been driven to insanity, he was sure of it and the Hearts Bane had just been the last link, allowing the true madness to rise.

It was a problem, but one he could use to his advantage. But all he could do for now was wait; wait for whatever they'd done to wear off and hope that he wasn't dissected before he could be rescued.

* * *

><p>Martha tried to wrench free of the Doctor's grip but his grip was painfully firm as he rose and pulled her with him.<p>

"Martha Jones, how delightful," he snarled and pulled her towards him until she was only inches from his face.

"Consider yourself lucky, Miss Jones. I have more important things to do...but in lieu of later."

He pulled her again and kissed her roughly before shoving her away.

She hit the side of the helicopter and pain shot through her back, leaving her dazed, but she managed to speak. "Doctor please, you're not well."

He was right next to her in seconds and hissed in her face. "That is not my name, that name mean weakness and I am not him, as you will learn."

Undeterred, she spoke again. "I can help, you need help."

The slap when it came was stinging and rattled her teeth and that silenced her; her Doctor would never have hit her.

"Shut it, don't think that you being insurance won't mean I won't hurt you. Now if you don't mind, I have a Master to find and a helicopter to fly without a pilot's licence and no lessons."

He hauled her up and dragged her to the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Jack really didn't know who to be angry at. Was it UNIT for not keeping their own house in order or was it the Master for being alive, or the Doctor's for not seeing that he would never be unfaithful.<p>

Or was he angry at himself for allowing himself to be fooled; allowing himself to shatter any trust and quite possibly any feelings the Doctor had for him. He'd driven the one person he had loved since their first meeting into the arms of the one person who was the most toxic thing he'd known.

God knew how much the Master had already poisoned the Doctor's mind.

That wasn't the only thing; there was the fragile state of the Doctor. That had been obvious in his short encounter. Yes, he'd been talking to Victorious but he felt there was something else going on, even before their now ruined holiday.

The Doctor had seemed okay, if a little reticent at being close to him and perhaps a little tired. He'd complained of headaches and unexplained pains but had refused any medication and he'd seemed fine after a few days.

He'd attributed the mood swings to the stress of the events back in the States and the flashbacks to his encounter with what they'd called Not Jack.

He would have to speak to Doctor Stoneleigh after UNIT had finished debriefing himself and Gwen, who was just coming out of the rig.

"Well that was a waste of time, they didn't me to tell them exactly where his nibs is going," Gwen said as she stopped next to Jack. "They said not bother as you'd probably say the same."

Jack nodded. "I need to find Doctor Stoneleigh. Do you know where he is?"

Gwen shook her head. "I'll look with you."

* * *

><p>In the end it was Doctor Stoneleigh who found him.<p>

"Jack, I need to speak to you, it's about the Doctor. I think we have a much more serious problem on our hands."

Jack looked at the file that Doctor Stoneleigh had given him. "Dissociative Identity Disorder, you're sure? It's not something the Master's done?"

Doctor Stoneleigh nodded. "He might have been the final straw after what happened with you and well that incident. I didn't see myself, not until I saw the medical reports and of course your own reports. The unexplained headaches and pains, the mood swings and the flashbacks to recent events. You said he kept to himself for three days, did he seem at all distracted, if not a little absent-minded and stroppy?"

"I didn't really notice, I thought he was just being himself."

"You wouldn't," Gwen said. "You're used to seeing him, but I noticed. He seemed...not right."

"That's why we need to find him before he gets to the Master. I don't want to imagine what the two of them together would be capable of."

* * *

><p>The Master was woken from his sleep by a familiar tickling inside his mind; he smiled, whatever had blocked his bond was now gone.<p>

Closing his eyes he reached to the now vibrant gold and lightning blue streaked thread that was the Doctor.

'Eresh'ala, nia ma,' he called.

The answer came moments later. 'Ni'ala, irlia resh vas'ri."

The guard looked up when he heard the helicopter overhead...he frowned, those engines didn't sound right.

That was the last thoughts he had as his world ended when the helicopter demolished the side of the building he was patrolling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Translation**

_Eresh'ala, nia ma_- Doctor, find me.

_Ni'ala, irlia resh vas'ri_- Master, I am coming.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Rated M for sex scene**_

Martha could only watch as the helicopter smashed into the side of the building; she didn't want to know how many people died, innocent or not.

She glanced over at the Doctor and she wasn't surprised to see the excited gleam in his eyes, the fire from the crash highlighting the crazed Time Lord's manic grin.

"Don't you just love fireworks? Still, no rest for the wicked, come along Miss Jones," he said and pulled on the rope that he had tied her hands with.

Again she spoke. "Please, stop this...before it's too late. We can help you."

The Doctor turned to her and snarled. "I don't need your help, only he can help me."

"The Master...he only helps himself."

The Doctor glared at her and she saw a flash of something in his eyes. "Oh, nice try Martha Jones. I see all that UNIT training hasn't gone to waste. But human psychology won't work on me. Now be a good girl and shut up!"

He began dragging her but she started digging her heels in and after a few minutes he let out a cry that was part anger and part frustration.

He pulled Martha towards the security fence and tied the loose end of the rope to it. "If you don't move, you won't get too many shocks. I'm sure someone will find you...eventually. Oh and if Captain Jack finds you, tell him, actually, why don't I show you?

He clamped his hands on Martha's head. "See what I'm capable of."

A few minutes later Martha was watching his receding back, tears falling freely and her soul crushed.

* * *

><p>The panic inside the building was sweet music to the Master's ears and he could feel his counterpart getting closer.<p>

Another explosion brought another smile to the Master's face and the cries of dying UNIT personnel were a harmony to the explosions that were now going off inside the building.

Then the cell filled with the flash of an explosion and a cloud of dust, followed by the silence that often accompanied death.

Then a face appeared at the cell, dust covering their face and their hair. The whirring of a sonic filled the air and the clunk of a lock opening.

The door swung open and he stepped in, all dust and smiles.

"Did you miss me?"

The Master was about to reply when another explosion rocked the cell.

"I think escape first, hello's later," he said and with a nod of agreement from the other they moved.

The chaos outside made the Master's hearts beat faster; the Doctor had caused this. He didn't care if there were multiple personalities, this Doctor was glorious and he would learn to control him, once they were safe.

For now they were running, running with the sheer joy and excitement that only a Time Lord's brand of chaos could bring.

"I take it you do have a way out of here!" he yelled at the Doctor who was running next to him.

"Of course!" the yelled response came as they dodged another piece of building that had been rocketed into the air. The Master looked round and what he saw caused panic to rise; UNIT had regrouped and were now in pursuit.

He skidded to a halt when he saw their method of escape. "Oh, you have got to be kidding."

* * *

><p>The man in uniform who had spoken to the Master was shouting orders at his men.<p>

The crash of the helicopter and the following explosions had caused wide-spread panic amongst the civilian workers.

However, he knew exactly what was happening, the Doctor had come for the Master.

He was now in pursuit of the fleeing aliens when the roar of engines drowned out his shouts.

Seconds later two motorcycles appeared out of the smoke and the flames.

"Don't let them get past the fence!" he bellowed.

Gunfire drowned his orders and bullets kicked up lines of dirt behind the fast disappearing cycles.

"Get the helicopter and whatever he hasn't destroyed and bring them back!"

* * *

><p>The Master and the Doctor carefully rode the bikes through the gap the Doctor had made in the fence and they stopped.<p>

"They'll be after us any second, I take it you do have a plan?" the Master asked.

The Doctor gave him another of those grins and it made his hearts beat quicker...insanity only made him more beautiful.

"Oh yes, lots of second homes in this area, nice and comfy, swimming pools etcetera..." He trailed off as the sound of a helicopter and what sounded like more motorbikes came from the direction of the destroyed buildings.

"Here they come," the Master said and a smile spread across his face. "Time for some payback."

The Doctor smiled back at him. "I thought you might, so I borrowed these."

He threw a bag at the Master who grinned when he saw the contents. "You do give me such pretty presents."

* * *

><p>The sounds of the explosion were fading as the pair road up the dusty back road.<p>

The Master had to follow the Doctor; well that wouldn't last long. They rode for what seemed miles before they turned off the road and onto a tarmac road.

The Master had to admire the Doctor's choice of a hideaway as they walked through the door that they had just broken through.

"And you're sure they won't find us here?"

"Absolutely, I didn't pick this place willy-nilly. This belongs to a senior judge, why would they think of looking here."

The Master smiled. "In that case, I'm going to get clean, I stink worse than swamp-weed."

The Doctor moved closer to him and the look in eyes told the Master volumes. "Need a hand washing your back?"

The water was pleasantly warm...for a Time Lord anyway, not that the Master noticed...he was currently watching the Doctor get undressed...he really did wear too many clothes.

As he watched he took note of the new scars, some still livid, others whiter in appearance, still a soldier underneath it all.

He took in the broad shoulders and the slender waist and that oh so touchable rear end.

He feigned diffidence as the Doctor climbed in opposite him but he'd taken notice of other things too.

"So," said the Doctor, drawing out the 'so' "Did you miss me?"

As he said it he placed a well aimed toe, right on the Master's already hardening shaft.

"I think you did," the Doctor smiled.

The Master growled. "You are not in charge here."

"Never said I was," the Doctor replied, once again rubbing his foot against the Master's increasing need.

That did it for the Master and he leant forward and grabbed the Doctor. "Let me show you who's in charge."

With a snarl he hauled the Doctor towards him and captured his lips in a bruising kiss and he revelled in the moan he got in response. He dared a soft nip at the Doctor's lips and was delighted to hear the groan in response.

He bit harder and the groan turned to a growl, which made the Master bite even harder...another growl.

The Master moved a hand under the water and found what he wanted; the Doctor was as aroused as he was. He moved from abusing the Doctor's lips to his neck and nipped at the sensitive spot just below the jaw-line.

A cross between a snarl and groan was exactly the response he wanted.

"Sisa," he said, hoping for the response he desired.

"Resha," the Doctor moaned in response.

The Master snarled at the response and bit down harder on the same spot, marking what was his.

The Doctor hissed and the Master felt himself harden some more...time to take what was his.

With a snarl that matched the Doctor's he said. "Bedroom...now!"

* * *

><p>Minutes later he had the Doctor completely under submission, on his knees, pleasuring him.<p>

He pulled on the Doctor's hair and his hips bucked at the groan he got in response...gods this version of the Doctor was hot...so submissive.

He could feel himself getting nearer to coming and he wanted to take the Doctor completely. He pulled the Doctor away and pushed him to the bed and the Doctor responded by spreading his legs to accommodate him.

He snarled again as he entered the Doctor and felt him wrap those long legs of his around him.

"Sisa!" he snarled again and began moving, spurred on by the reaction of the Doctor , who's head was back and such sweet noise were coming from that exposed throat..the temptation was nigh on irresistible and the Master didn't resist.

He sank his teeth in the soft flesh and blood flowed as he marked him.

The Doctor arched against him, his mouth open in a silent cry.

The Master could feel the Doctor's own need to complete and he increased his pace and with a snarl that mingled with the Doctor's he spilt himself inside the Doctor and could feel the hot pulse of the Doctor on his stomach as he too came.

He collapsed against the Doctor and whispered."Sisa s'haria."

"Resha s'haria," the Doctor replied.

The Master laughed...now if subduing the other sides of this Doctor was going to be as easy.

He withdrew from the Doctor and sat back.

The Doctor propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him, eyes still hazed from lust and blood still flowing from the bite.

"You maybe a crazy as Omega himself, but you are mine."

The raised eyebrow he got in response and the darkening of those eyes told him otherwise...oh this was going to an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Translation:

Sisa- mine

Resha- yours

S'haria- forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack looked down at the destruction below as the helicopter circled the compound. He wasn't shocked by the destruction; he'd seen destruction on this scale and worse in his long life.

What still shocked, even after the ten months or so that chaos had descended in his life, was the fact that the Doctor was responsible for it.

He could see what was left of the stolen helicopter still burning and the destruction it had wrought on the building.

The helicopter landed just inside the perimeter fence and as he stepped out with Gwen and Doctor Stoneleigh he was met by the UNIT Commander.

"Not much left to see, I'm afraid. He certainly did a good job of eradicating this place."

"Any survivors?"

""Some civilian staff, scientists mostly...no military. But there are signs of movement going towards the mountains. I think whoever survived has gone after them. The advanced patrols are searching for them now, but there are holiday homes and properties scattered all over this place, they could be anywhere."

Jack looked towards the mountains. "We need to get up there."

"Agreed. We have to stop the rogue cell," the UNIT Commander said.

"No, "Jack said. "We have to stop them before they get slaughtered."

"We will try our best to ensure the Doctor's safety."

"No, not the Doctor. I'm talking about the rogue cell."

The UNIT Commander frowned. "They're safety."

Jack looked at the Commander. "We're not talking about your ordinary fugitives here. This is two powerful aliens, both of them on the wrong side of sane. If they catch up with them, you'll need more body bags. You deal with the soldiers, we'll deal with the Doctor and the Master."

The UNIT Commander nodded and spoke to his second-in command. "Tell all units, focus on the pursuers. Targets one and two are negative, report when they have located them"

The soldier saluted and began repeating the orders via his com.

The second-in-command interrupted them. "Sirs, the rogue cell has been spotted, forty clicks from here. They're closing in on a house and Delta squad are asking for support."

"Tell then to observe only until ordered otherwise...they are not to engage either side until support arrives."

"Yes sir."

The UNIT Commander turned back to Jack. "We'll do our part just make sure you do yours."

They were about to return to the helicopter when the second-in-command said. "Sir, they've found Doctor Jones."

Jack and Gwen looked at each other, they didn't like the way the man said those words.

* * *

><p>Jack and the others were out of the jeep before it had really stopped and were over to where Martha was sitting in seconds.<p>

She was pale and although it was warm night, she was shivering.

When she saw Jack she let out a cry and he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed.

After a few minutes she stopped and moved away, her face streaked with tears and looking older than she ever had.

She looked at Jack, her eyes shining with tears and said in a small voice. "You have to stop him, Jack."

"I will, we'll stop him."

"No Jack, you have to kill him."

* * *

><p>The Master was woken by the sound of movement; it could only be the Doctor. He rolled over and saw the Doctor crouching by the window.<p>

"Come back to bed," ordered sleepily but the Doctor didn't respond.

"Come back to bed," he said more firmly.

"Don't think so," the reply came.

The Master sat up then, as alert as he would be after a good sleep. He heard the slightly different inflection in the Doctor's voice; had a different personality surfaced whilst they slept.

He got out of the bed and pulled on his clothes before moving over to the Doctor who grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"We have company," he said and looked at the Master.

Black eyes stared back at him...that version was back.

He looked out of the window and saw several figures flitting through the trees, they'd found them.

The Doctor moved and the Master noted that he moved with the grace of a hunter.

He was back seconds later. "They're at the back as well, looks like we have a fight on our hands."

The Master looked again at those glittering eyes. "So, we're still a pair, are we?"

The Doctor blinked and a feral smile crossed his face. "A mate always defends the other."

They both jumped when the window smashed. "Tear gas!" they cried together and bolted for the door.

They raced down the stair and into a cloud of tear gas.

"Get down!" the Doctor yelled as he saw the red light alight on the Master's head.

He shoved the Master to the floor and he let out a short gasp.

The Master twisted round and saw the Doctor fall to his knees, a bloom of red staining the Doctor's jacket.

"No!" he cried as the Doctor fell forward.

The Master crawled over to the Doctor and knew instantly that it was very bad.

He gathered the Doctor in his arms, not caring if the blood stained his clothes, his hands.

The Doctor drew in a wet sounding breath. "Go," said.

The Master placed a chaste kiss on the Doctor's hair and whispered. "Not this time, a mate always defends the other."

He laid the Doctor down gently, stood and drew out his laser screwdriver.

With a snarl he faded into the smoke and the killing began.


	15. Chapter 15

"What!" the UNIT Commander exclaimed as the jeep sped along the dirt track. "Pull back, we'll be there in a minute."

He turned to Jack. "The rogue cell have gone on the attack, they think one of them is down, but its chaos. Someone is going through them like an army."

Jack straightened...who had been downed? Which Time Lord would he have to bring down himself?

"Coming up on the house," the driver said.

"Stop here," Jack said and Gwen, Doctor Stoneleigh and himself got out.

Jack shouldered the rifle.

"You still intend to bring him in alive?" the UNIT Commander said. "We'll make sure whatever's left of the rogue cell stays out of your way, good luck Captain."

Jack nodded and was off, Gwen and Doctor Stoneleigh just behind him.

They slowed as the sound of gunfire and laser-fire filled the air.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"We bring them in, dead or alive," he said flatly.

"Jack," Doctor Stoneleigh said. "It's gone quiet."

* * *

><p>The Master had methodically worked his way through the soldiers, cutting them down mercilessly; why would he show mercy to the things that had just shot the only other of his kind.<p>

He watched dispassionately as the last human fell to his laser and silence fell as the survivors retreated.

He turned his attention away from the apes and went back to the still fallen Doctor, who was now lying in a pool of his own blood.

The Master held his breath; he looked dead...Rassilon he hoped not.

Then he saw it, a faint rising of the Doctor's chest...he was alive.

"Eresh'ala," the Master breathed.

Pain filled eyes opened at the name but didn't move to the sound...could he see him?

"Ni'ala," an almost inaudible reply came but was lost in wet gurgling breath.

The Master moved closer, laser screwdriver in hand. "You are not dying on me...and I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt," and he pressed the switch on the laser.

He had to ignore the almost silent screams and the hands that were scrabbling in their owner's own blood, curled in pain. He ignored the smell of burnt flesh as the metal inside the Doctor's chest twisted and pulled and emerged from the bloody hole it had made and the hole closed up behind it.

He only stopped when the bullet chinked to the floor and there was nothing but a livid red line where a gaping hole had been.

Without pre-amble he hauled the Doctor up, knowing he was causing him pain but doing it anyway; he had to get them away from this place.

He half-dragged, half-carried the Doctor to the French windows and chanced a look outside and spotted an abandoned jeep on the edge of the trees.

He shifted the weight of the Doctor, he wouldn't make it across with the Doctor as an almost deadweight.

He leaned the Doctor against the door and shook him. "Doctor, Eresh'ala."

Eyelids fluttered and eyes opened but clouded with pain. "Hmm?"

"We have to leave, you have to help me."

"Hurts."

"I know it hurts but I can't carry you."

"Can't."

The Master used one hand to grab the Doctor's jaw and stared directly into his eyes and said harshly. "You will do as your Master orders."

"Master."

"Yes, your Master and your Master says help me."

"Help you...yes, help you."

"Good, then move."

It took longer than the Master desired as the Doctor still leant heavily on him but at least he was putting one foot in front of the other. He guided the Doctor into the passenger seat and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Been a while since I've driven one of these, but here goes."

He was soon driving the jeep along a dirt track trying not to listen to the groans of pain every time he went over a bump or a pothole.

He stopped when he thought it was safe and got out and walked back to small incline. He looked down at the house; it was swarming with more UNIT soldiers and his eyes narrowed, they would be there.

But now wasn't the time, the Doctor was his priority.

He was about to turn back to the jeep when he felt cold metal against his neck.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

><p>Jack knew when the UNIT commander said that it had gone quiet that it meant that it was over. When he saw what was left of the rogue cell being rounded up he knew who had won.<p>

With a short, "Stay here," to Gwen and Doctor Stoneleigh he did a circuit of the house. He stopped when he saw tyre tracks and knew they'd escaped.

He looked round and saw an abandoned motorcycle.

He kicked it into life and took off, not up the dirt track but through the trees but still following the road. After a few minutes he caught the movement of something on the road and stopped.

Running as quietly and as quickly as possible he covered the distance between himself and the movement.

He stopped behind a large tree and saw a figure walking...the Master.

His jaw clenched and he drew his side-arm and waited until the Master had stopped before moving.

Holding his breath he closed in and pressed his gun against the Master's neck.

"Going somewhere?"

He expected the Master to try and move but what he got was laughter.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, if it isn't the freak. Is the freak acting like a jealous boyfriend, come to get him back have you?"<p>

"Where is he?" Jack asked, not rising to the Master's bait.

"Not here, we split up...two targets instead of one."

"Liar," Jack hissed. "You wouldn't let him go. He's the gold medal in this little game of yours."

That earned another laugh. "My game, that's rich, coming from someone who would bed him at the first opportunity. Besides, if it's a game, you know I always cheat."

Jack frowned and then realised what the Master had said, but it was too late.

An arm snaked round his throat and a voice hissed. "Hello Jack."

The Master turned and smiled. "Like I said, I always cheat."

Jack tried to relax in the grip of the Doctor; he felt the Doctor's arm trembling and did he feel something wet on his back...it must have been the Doctor that was injured.

"Kind of dented your medal there," he said.

The arm around his neck tightened. "Show respect for your Master."

"Must hurt, holding me with an injury."

"Enough," the Master said. "We don't have time. His lapdogs won't be far away."

"But I want to hurt him," the Doctor said.

"No," the Master said.

"I want to kill him," the Doctor whined.

"Later," the Master said.

Jack felt the Doctor tense.

"Now," he snarled.

"No!" the Master said sharply.

* * *

><p>Jack said nothing...so the Master wasn't as in control as he'd like.<p>

"Don't tell me what to do!" the Doctor snapped.

"I said no!" the Master's voice was like whiplash.

Jack felt the Doctor flinch.

"Yes Master."

Jack heard the different tone in the Doctor's voice; if he was suffering from DID then it was starting to show. The switch of personalities had been sudden and from what he'd read, that was a sign that the illness was rapidly progressing, which meant that the Doctor was nearer to descending into incurable madness.

"Good," the Master said and plucked the gun from Jack's hand. "You can let go now...move freak, you're our bargaining chip."

Jack had his first look at the Doctor, but in the half-light of dawn he couldn't see him properly.

"In the jeep, freak," the Master said and produced a set of handcuffs and Jack was secured to the roll-bar of the jeep. "I'll take this," he said and ripped the com from Jack's ear.

The Master then looked at the Doctor. "You can have your fun later. We should get somewhere safer, you need to rest."

The Doctor shot Jack a murderous look but climbed in the jeep without a word.

They drove in silence and Jack was getting further and further from help.

* * *

><p>Gwen stood next to Doctor Stoneleigh a sample of blood from a large pool of it. He placed it in a scanner and looked at it when it beeped.<p>

"Not good, it's the Doctor's."

"Wonderful, I'll have to tell Jack, he won't be happy."

She tapped her com. "Jack?"

She waited a few seconds for a reply but all she got was static. She turned to Doctor Stoneleigh.

"Something's wrong."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

DID- Dissociative Identity Disorder


	16. Chapter 16

The barn wasn't ideal but the owners of the house it belonged never asked any questions and even said if they needed anything to knock at the door.

"Your business is your business," they had said.

It had helped that the Master had used the Doctor's psychic paper and it told them that himself and the Doctor were bounty hunters and that Jack was a fugitive.

Jack could only watch as the Master helped the Doctor into the barn.

The adrenaline rush that had fuelled the Doctor's capture of Jack had now worn off and he was crashing badly.

"He needs help," he said.

"I am helping him," the Master said, not looking at Jack. He knelt down and took the Doctor's hand which was shaking.

"C-cold," the Doctor said, hand gripping the Master's. "Always c-cold."

"I'll get you something warm and some blankets. Don't talk to him or listen to him."

"Let me help," Jack said as the Master moved towards the barn door.

The Master was in his face in one stride. "He doesn't need your help, he needs me and don't talk to him"

"He's sick, can't you see that?" Jack said, looking the Master in the eyes. His eyes widened in realisation. "You know, you know he's mentally unstable."

The Master moved away then and walked out of the barn.

"You know...you bastard, you know!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>A whimper from the Doctor drew his attention.<p>

The Doctor shifted and looked up at Jack, who was trying to get as close as the cuffs and the beam he was cuffed too would allow.

"Jack?"

Jack's heart leapt...that sounded like his Doctor; god he hoped it was his Doctor. "I'm here."

"Jack?" the Doctor said again and then Jack realised that he wasn't seeing him. "Help me Jack...please...I'm scared."

"I'm here," he repeated.

"They find me, they always find me...have to hide...no, no not you...please...leave me alone...please."

Jack struggled against the cuffs, wanting only to get to the Doctor; he sounded so lost and terrified. He couldn't imagine what was going on inside the Doctor's mind and he couldn't help.

"Help me Jack...so scared, have to hide."

Jack's heart broke as the Doctor let out a cry and curled up like a frightened child.

"I'm here," Jack said certain that the Doctor could no longer hear him.

* * *

><p>The Master chose that moment to come back and the first think he saw was the Doctor curled up and then he saw Jack's expression.<p>

His face coloured and moved over to Jack and landed a solid punch to Jack's midriff.

"I said don't talk to him."

He ignored Jack then and went over to the Doctor who was now trembling.

"He's sick and you know it. Let me help him," Jack said again after regaining his breath.

The Master just glowered at him and spoke to the Doctor instead in Gallifreyan.

"Re'ah Eresh'ala...iana. I have some blankets and soup. You shouldn't listen to him, he doesn't care about you. Now sit up and eat."

"Don't treat me like a child," a snarled reply came and the Doctor uncurled and turned.

The Master smiled...Victorious was back.

"Act like a child and I'll treat you like one," the Master said.

"Fair enough," Victorious said and took the cup of soup and took a sip. "Thank you. That hurt like hell," he said, rubbing his chest.

The Master let out a small laugh. "The bullet or the surgery?"

"Both...I hope you made them pay for it?"

"Of course and I got a prize for it."

"I can see that. You do realise he's more trouble than he's worth."

"True, but it'll be fun killing him over and over. Now, you have to rest, we have to find a way of this planet."

"My TARDIS."

"Not available, I do have another way off this mud ball."

"I want my TARDIS," Victorious snapped.

"And we will get it...that's where the freak comes in."

Victorious looked over at Jack and smiled that smile that made Jack's heart sink. "A bargaining chip."

The Master nodded. "Enough now, you still need to rest, the wound needs to close properly."

He stood and opened the blankets and spread them over Victorious and then sat down next to him and covered himself.

Victorious raised an eyebrow but allowed the Master to wrap his arms around him.

"Sleep Si'arila," the Master said.

After Victorious had closed his eyes and fallen into sleep, the Master looked at Jack a pleased look on his face.

"Good try freak, but he's mine."

"Not while I'm breathing," Jack said.

"Oh, I'm working on that."

"He'll never be yours."

"He already is," the Master said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Translation**

_Re'ah Eresh'ala...iana-_ Peace Doctor...rest

_Si'arila_- Beloved


	17. Chapter 17

_**Penultimate chapter in which the Master makes a mistake and Jack turns the tables...**_

Jack watched the Doctor, the Master's arm wrapped round him.

Surely the Doctor would run as far as he could from the Master, if he was sane. Jack had felt a flash of hope when his Doctor had re-emerged; if only for a few moments. If the proper Doctor was still intact, then there was hope.

He shifted again and tried to make himself comfortable, well as comfortable as you could when handcuffed to a beam.

"If it was up to me, I wouldn't have tied you to that beam, in fact in I would have killed you there and then," a voice said.

Jack jumped as he found himself face to face with the Doctor...Jesus he was quiet when he wanted to be.

"Sure you should be talking to me?"

"He doesn't speak for me, but trust me you'll be no safer with me than him. He wants you as a bargaining chip, me I don't need one. I already know the pass codes to the Hub and if they've changed I can always destroy the place. The TARDIS is a tough old thing, it'll survive...can't say the same about your team."

"Own plans then?"

"Oh, mine and the Master's plans are the same. Mine are going along a different path. I want the TARDIS and we both want off this miserable planet."

The sound of movement stopped the conversation as the Master stirred.

Victorious moved back to his place and gave Jack a wink that Jack used to find highly flirtatious but now he found uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>The morning came rapidly and Jack was once again cuffed to the roll bar and ignored.<p>

They'd gone a couple of miles when Victorious said, "Stop!" and leaped out of the jeep and proceeded to throw up.

He got back in the jeep and they eventually drove back onto the main road and were heading back to Sienna.

Big mistake Jack thought...the UNIT commander and himself had planned for this.

They had to stop again when Victorious felt sick.

"Are you going to keep throwing up?" the Master said.

He was rewarded with a glare and Victorious crossing his arms and staying sullenly silent, as they drove towards the town.

"The shuttle I borrowed is on the other side of town."

"Shuttle, that's a taxi. My TARDIS is a Porsche."

"At least I didn't get my shuttle clamped," the Mater retorted.

"Well excuse me, Mister I mislaid an entire galaxy in Advanced Astrophysics," Victorious snapped back.

The Master didn't reply and a few minutes after driving through the town stopped the jeep. "We're here."

Jack was dragged out of the jeep and shoved up an incline; he didn't resist, he knew what was coming.

The trio breasted the rise and the Master took out his laser screwdriver and pointed at a patch of dirt down below and nothing happened.

"What the...?" the Master said.

Jack suddenly laughed. "You lose."

The roar of an engine filed the air and a helicopter appeared over the ridge, closely followed by half a dozen jeeps and UNIT soldiers on foot.

"I win," he said to the Master as the cuffs were removed.

The UNIT commander approached Jack as the Master and Victorious were restrained.

"I assume you will be incarcerating the Master?"

"Deepest cell level, he won't be seeing daylight again."

"And the Doctor?"

Jack knew he was fishing for what action Jack was going to take.

"He's mentally unstable, we'll keep him secure. We have Doctor Stoneleigh. We'll find a way of helping him.

"You do realise there are those that will want them dealt with permanently."

Jack nodded. "Hence what we're about to do."

The UNIT commander nodded. "Bring the shuttle and the explosives."

"Gwen, get me the DNA retriever," Jack said.

"Hold his arm still!" Jack snapped as Victorious struggle against the soldier's grip.

A sharp hissing told Jack he's got what he need and he turned to the Master, who just glared at him.

Jack ignored him and took a sample and handed them over to UNIT commander.

"I'll give you a detail to escort you and the prisoners back to Cardiff. Are you sure you can pull this off?"

"Trust me, you ret-con who you need to and let me do the lying."

* * *

><p>Jack sat down and laid his paperwork out on the table...this should be interesting.<p>

A few minutes later a door opened and in filed assorted uniformed and suited people.

It took a few minutes for them to settle, which allowed time for Jack's nerves to settle.

"Now, Captain Harkness...care to tell us exactly what happened leading up to the explosion that killed the Master and the Doctor?"

"Certainly Prime Minister."

* * *

><p>Ianto looked up as the door to the Hub slid back and Jack stepped in. He looked stressed and over-tired.<p>

"That bad?" he asked.

"I'd rather face the whole Dalek race than a closed hearing. I'm sure if you stuck a fork in me, I'd be done. How are our guests?"

"The Master's been quiet and Doctor Stoneleigh is with the Doctor. In fact, he needs your help. Our friend isn't keen on giving a blood sample."

Jack sighed and dropped his bag.

He spied another bag and frowned. "Martha's here?"

Ianto nodded. "Arrive about an hour ago, she's with Doctor Stoneleigh."

"Is she okay?"

"Seemed so and she said she wanted to help."

"Okay, when I'm done I want a full debriefing."

He ran down the steps to the cell levels and opened the door.

He could hear the argument and stepped right into it.

"Keep that witch away from me, she wants to kill me!" Victorious shouted and pulled on his restraints

"No, she doesn't."

"Look, you either let us take some blood or we'll have to sedate you, your choice," Martha said.

Victorious glared at her but stopped pulling on his restraints and held out an arm and winced when Martha took her sample.

"Witch," he growled.

"Thank you," Martha said and walked out with the sample.

She saw Jack then and smiled and walked past him and out of the door and he followed.

She visibly sagged after he closed the door.

"Are you oaky?" Jack said.

She nodded. "Just a little shaken, but I'm fine."

"What's the sample for?"

"I wanted to see if there was a chemical imbalance before we go down the psychiatric route."

"You think there might be?"

"It's possible, since I don't know a thing about Time Lord Psychology and the Master's not about to help us. The last thing I want to do is subject the Doctor to any unnecessary tests."

He came with her to the lab and sat while she did her tests.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Doctor Stoneleigh can do this."

"I want to Jack because I know that he wouldn't have done what he did if he was in his right mind..."

She stopped talking and then said. "I don't believe it...Jack, get Doctor Stoneleigh, he needs to see this."

* * *

><p>Jack walked down to the lowest cell level, down to where they kept things that should never be released.<p>

He stopped outside one cell and the occupant looked up.

"Come to gloat have we, freak?" the Master said.

"Oh no, I never gloat. I just want to let you know, we found traces of something in the Doctor's blood...Hearts Bane I think they call it. Well guess what, it's my lucky day. Hearts Bane is found in only one place, a valley on a planet in the Boeshane Peninsula and guess what, I'm from the Boeshane Peninsula and I know what it does and I know what the antidote is."

He moved right up to the glass. "I win."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thought this was the last chapter...but no...the next chapter may well be the last...we'll see. Scene depicting medical treatment. I hope I got it right and haven't offended anyone.**_

"Are you sure it's the only way?" Doctor Stoneleigh asked.

"Afraid so," Jack replied.

"But it sounds so...archaic."

"The best minds in my time have been trying to find a better way for hundreds of years. But it always comes down to this method."

"I don't like it," Martha said. "There's a reason we stopped using it as a treatment...it's barbaric and did more harm than good."

"Normally I'd agree, but this stuff, one dose and it alters your brain activity and what you get is...well him."

"But Electric Shock Therapy? It was bad enough on humans, but on a Time Lord, and with no anaesthesia. Dear god, I can't imagine."

"Believe me, if there was another way, I'd take it. But with Hearts Bane, it's the only way."

The two doctors' looked at each other.

"If it's the only way, then we'll have to. But for the record, neither of are happy with it."

"Then it's decided. I'll get the equipment," Jack said.

* * *

><p>He moved off to his office to make a call and Ianto followed him.<p>

"You do know he's not going to volunteer."

"I know, I'll deal with it."

"And it's going to hurt like hell."

"Don't think I want to do this Yan. I would never hurt that man and definitely not like this. But I have to. I can't leave him like that."

"Then you're being a hypocrite."

"What?" Jack said.

"You're letting the Master rot down below but helping the Doctor."

"It's not the same."

"Isn't it...you don't love the Master."

"And what if I do love the Doctor?"

"It's clouding your judgement, it has for a long time and I don't blame you. Just wanted you to know, to make sure you're doing the right thing."

"What does that mean?" Jack said.

"That trying to make him sane again could tear him apart...all the things he's done. If you make him better, how do you know the guilt of it all won't drive him to do something worse? What if it drives him to suicide?"

Jack drew in a breath and let it out in a long sigh. "I do know these things Yan and I'll deal with it, if it ever happens."

"So, you'll still keep him caged?"

"I'm not discussing this any further Ianto. What's got to be done has got to be done, and what happens, will happen."

His tone of voice told Ianto the discussion was over.

"Okay, I'll make sure we've got enough supplies for what we're doing."

Jack nodded and ignored Ianto as he left.

Ianto sighed...he had a feeling that this was going to end very badly.

* * *

><p>"Hold him still!" Doctor Stoneleigh shouted as he tried to attach the electrodes and sensors.<p>

"We're trying," came Jack's grunted reply as he put more pressure on the arm that he was trying to put into a restraint.

"Don't prevaricate Harkness, get those restraints on!"

"Sorry Doc," Jack said and put all of his strength to the task. He winced at the yell of pain and he swore he heard something snap as his did.

Finally the Doctor was restrained and Jack forced the guard into the Doctor's mouth.

They all stopped for a few seconds, allowing some semblance of calm to fall.

"Okay, "Doctor Stoneleigh breathed. "Doctor Jones, minimum strength, no more than 6 seconds."

Martha nodded and turned to the machine.

Jack forced himself to watch as the Doctor stiffened against the restraints.

He heard Doctor Stoneleigh say. "No change in brain pattern...again Doctor Jones."

"Still no change...up one- hundred milliamps...six seconds."

Again the Doctor strained against the restraints.

"No change...hold for a minute please," Doctor Stoneleigh said.

He checked the Doctor's stats.

He looked over a Jack.

"This isn't working. You said this worked on patients back on Boeshane?"

"They were human."

Doctor Stoneleigh sighed. "Doctor Jones, up two- hundred milliamps...twenty seconds."

Martha looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Do it, Doctor Jones," he said.

This time the effects were markedly obvious; the readout on the screen began changing to match the one above.

However, the effect of the Doctor was not pleasant.

Jack swore he could hear the sound of the mouth shield splitting, even though the Doctor was now thankfully out of it.

His body convulsed and the restraints were stretched to their limits.

"It's changing," Ianto said. "Can't you stop?"

"Keep going Doctor Jones...and enough."

They all looked at the monitor and could see the two lines matching each other perfectly.

"We're done," Doctor Stoneleigh said, unable to keep the disgust at his actions out of his voice.

* * *

><p>"Has it worked?" Jack asked, trying hard to keep his stomach under control.<p>

"We won't know until he comes round. There will be side-effects...most probably some memory loss, disorientation, nausea. It'll be at least twenty-four hours before we know."

Jack nodded and said. "Thank you, all of you. I won't ask you to do this again."

"No, you won't," Martha said. "Let's get him out of these things and onto the bed."

Jack and Ianto watched as the two doctors' went about their task in a professional manner.

Once the Doctor had been moved, Jack allowed himself to go weak at the knees and he sunk to the floor.

Ianto joined him; he looked as bad as Jack felt.

"I never want to do that again," Jack said and didn't stop the tears that had threatened to flow since they'd began.

Ianto put an arm around him. "And we won't, we'll find another way, if this doesn't work."

* * *

><p>Down in the deepest cell level, the Master was yelling and kicking against the glass front of his cell.<p>

He'd felt everything they had done to the Doctor, every shock, all the pain.

"I'm going to kill you all!" he screamed.

But no-one could hear him and he doubted no-one would care.

"I'm going to kill you all," he said quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A discovery that will change everything...**_

Gwen opened the door to the lower cells and pushed the trolley in. It was her task to make sure the Master didn't starve; plus, she was the only one who seemed impervious to his more hypnotic charms.

"Oh goody, they sent the witch to feed me. Fattening me up for the pot?"

Gwen said nothing and placed the tray in the slot and pushed it through.

"I didn't know that torture was part of Torchwood's policy?" the Master said.

Gwen knew exactly what he was on about. "It wasn't torture, we were helping him."

"Do you know what pain he felt, the agony as your brain is set on fire? Well, I do...every synapse, every cell on fire...in here," he tapped his forehead. "Or has the good captain forgotten. Call it what you like, it was torture."

Gwen stepped closer to the glass. "It's not nice, is it? To be on the receiving end of the pain, well you deserve every ounce of it."

With that, she turned away and left the Master alone.

* * *

><p>The Master stepped back from the glass and sat down.<p>

The bond between the Doctor and himself was still broken, the result of what they had done.

He had no way of knowing what was happening; all he could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Jack stepped into the med-bay and pulled up the only chair and placed it next to the bed.<p>

He tried not to look at the burn marks on the Doctor's forehead and the bloodied wrists where he'd almost broke the restraints.

A trace of blood lined his lips where he'd almost bitten through the mouth shield. He took a sterile wipe and began cleaning the blood away. He almost dropped it when the Doctor opened his eyes.

"Hello," Jack said, holding his breath as to what reply he would get.

"Jack...where?"

Jack wanted to cheer, it sounded like his Doctor, but he only smiled.

"Ssh now, get some rest."

"Tired," the Doctor mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Welcome back," Jack whispered.

The next few days were more of the same...there were holes in his memory and Jack knew he would have to fill them, despite the pain they would cause.

But the Doctor was still unwell and had been vomiting most of the time he was awake.

Doctor Stoneleigh and Martha had examined him, but found nothing untoward and put it down to the effects of the ECT.

After a week, the Doctor asked to see Jack, alone.

Jack was actually nervous as he stepped into the med-bay.

The Doctor was sitting up; he still looked pale and was still being sick.

"Jack," the Doctor said. "Close the door."

Jack looked at the others, who were trying not to be interested and closed the door.

He turned back to the Doctor, who looked at him with a steady gaze.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

><p>Over an hour later Jack opened the door and his face told the other's everything...it hadn't gone well.<p>

"Ianto, call UNIT. I want the Master moved within twenty-four hours."

"Why?"

"It's for his protection. The Doctor is...displeased."

"You think he'll hurt the Master?" Doctor Stoneleigh asked.

"If he got to him."

"He's that mad, how can you be sure?" Martha said.

"He went quiet, not that brooding quiet but quiet as in Oncoming Storm quiet."

"Martha paled. "You think he'd kill him?"

"Not taking that chance," Jack said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was more than angry; he didn't know what he was. But what he was going to do was find a way down to the lower cells, with or without Jack's knowledge.<p>

He moved and his stomach muscles twinged; they were sore from vomiting. He would have to get to the TARDIS, see if he'd picked up a virus.

He moved again and tried to ignore the dizziness and the nausea. He tried the door, not locked...big mistake.

He could hear the others talking and moving around on the upper level, so he moved with as much stealth as you could in a gown.

He reached the stairs and he could feel the familiar itch of the TARDIS in the back of his mind. He quickly descended the stairs and entered the storage area.

His hearts lifted when he saw the blue wooden box, but he still approached slowly, unsure of what kind of reception he was going to get.

As he approached, the doors swung open and he took as a sign that she wasn't angry with him. He stepped inside and walked up the ramp and rested his head on one of the coral struts.

"Hello, old girl," he whispered.

A long burble came in reply and a wash of happiness filled him and a note of concern.

"Got to use the med-bay, feeling a little dicky."

The TARDIS burbled again and the door to the med-bay appeared.

He smiled and entered.

He ran the usual tests and waited for the results to appear on the screen, but they weren't forthcoming.

"What's taking so long, eh? It can't be that bad, it probably just a virus."

There was another burble, if he didn't imagine it, did she sound reluctant.

"Now don't start, just show me."

The results flickered onto the screen and the Doctor blinked. "No...no, that can't be right. Run them again."

He ran them again and again and eventually stepped back from the screen, one hand over his mouth.

He moved over to one of the beds and slid out a panel and pressed a few buttons. A blue light surrounded him and hummed for a few seconds and it confirmed what the results had said.

He felt sick and not because of what he thought was a virus...what it was wasn't impossible but it was something his whole being felt revulsion at; it was ingrained in his very DNA.

He slid to the floor, his mind whirling with too many thoughts.

He couldn't deny it, the evidence was there and now he thought about it, the symptoms were there.

It was a truth he couldn't avoid and it changed everything and now he knew what he had to do.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here we go, penultimate chapter...please don't hate me**_

He sat on the floor, biting his thumbnail.

This was unreal. He would have thought that, if it wasn't for the evidence in front of him. A few minutes ago, he'd been sure of what to do but after a further scan, he was now uncertain.

Was it fate? If it was, then fate had one twisted sense of humour.

The TARDIS hummed concern and a warning at him and he belatedly realised he should get back before they realised he had gone. He hurriedly grabbed the clothes the TARDIS had materialised and made his way back to the med-bay, stuffing the clothes behind a cabinet.

He'd just got back into bed and reattached his IV when Martha walked in.

* * *

><p>"You look a little flushed," Martha said and picked up a thermometer and put it in his ear. "Hmm, a couple of degrees."<p>

She felt his forehead. "You don't feel clammy. I'll take some bloods."

She made conversation whilst taking blood, as she knew he was not good with needles.

"You must be getting restless. Once the Master has gone you can get out of here."

The Doctor frowned. "What do you mean, when he's gone?"

Martha hesitated and he gave her that look.

"Martha, what do you mean when he's gone?"

"UNIT is coming to collect him. Jack thought it might be best if you and he were as far from each other as possible."

"Jack thought it was best. Did you all think it was all for the best!" he snapped.

Martha frowned; it wasn't that he'd not snapped at her before, but he hadn't sounded so vehement. She put it down to the stress of events and carried on with her examination.

She looked at the reader when it beeped. "Hmm, your electrolytes are a little low. I'll adjust your fluids."

If the Doctor heard her, he didn't show it.

If he wanted to sulk...fine, she would leave him be. "I'll be back in the morning. Jack is upstairs if you need anything. Goodnight Doctor."

He ignored her, so she left.

* * *

><p>The Hub was quiet and only Jack and his team were on duty.<p>

"So, what do we do once the Master's gone? You know the Doctor will go straight for UNIT when he's fit enough," Gwen said.

"I think he'll be steering clear of Earth for a while and I don't think he'll need any encouragement. The longer he stays away, the less interested certain parties will be. He won't find out because only myself and the UNIT Commander know where's he's going."

"Good," Gwen said. "I feel like I have to scrub my mind out every time I leave those cells."

"He'll be gone by morning," Jack replied.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm going home," Gwen said.

"You to, Ianto," Jack said.

Ianto shook his head. "I'm staying," in that tone of voice that told Jack he wouldn't be budging.

"Fine, then you can start erasing everything on record concerning the Master and the Doctor and what's gone on in the last few weeks. I don't want any trace, shred and incinerate any paperwork and erase any files, and make sure you up the firewall. I wouldn't put it past our military friends on both sides of the pond to try and phish for information."

"And then there's the Doctor," Ianto said.

"Let me deal with him," Jack said.

Ianto nodded and went off to start the job of erasing.

"You can deal with him?" Gwen said.

Jack looked at Gwen, a trace of sadness in his eyes. "I'll do what I have to do. I just want the Master away from the Doctor, he's poison. If I could kill him, I would."

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed; it was time.<p>

He'd had time to think some more and the more he thought about it, the more he realised he'd been in denial for too long.

He should have realised it back at the Academy, seen why that person had been so protective of him. But like all of his kind, he'd been so wrapped up in his studies and then his duties to notice.

How could he though? It didn't seem right, or was it?

It was insane.

They'd fought across time and galaxies, spent their regenerations trying to outwit each other.

Was that why neither of them could deliver that killer blow? And now this...okay the circumstances were not right but it couldn't have been forced; it didn't work that way, he must have been willing.

He couldn't let them take the Master...not now; he had to know...or should he know.

That thought had rolled around his mind.

Would it be safe? Not even the Master would do that.

And then there was Jack...oh Jack. He had to tell him, it was only fair.

He once again detached his IV and opened the door to call Jack, when heard Jack's last few words.

His blood ran cold and any thought of telling Jack faded. Jack's words made his decision much easier.

He moved back to the bed and carefully pulled the cannula out and retrieved his clothes from behind the cabinet.

It felt good to be back in his clothes and to cap it all, the TARDIS had placed a new sonic in his pocket.

"Thank you," he said and the familiar tickle came in reply...she must have agreed with what he was going to do, or she would have alerted Jack by now.

Then it was settled, he would do it.

* * *

><p>The Master looked up at the sound of the door opening and he sighed; he really wasn't in the mood.<p>

He was about to give a tart greeting when the owner of the footsteps appeared.

He moved back from the glass as the Doctor approached...fear overtaking any smugness.

"Hello Koschei."

He frowned, why had the Doctor used his name and not his title? And why wasn't he ripping his way through the glass to get to him.

There was the brief sound of a sonic at work and the door opened, without the alarms going off and the Doctor stepped in.

He went to shout for help but the Doctor said.

"There's no need for help, besides, I've disabled the com system in this cell."

"Stay away from...I have rights."

The Doctor just smiled and moved closer until the Master was against the wall and the Doctor was right up against him.

The Master squirmed and took in a deep breath and suddenly stopped moving.

The Doctor's scent, it was...different.

What was that smell and he sifted through the layers in seconds and then his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

The Master blinked. "But...you couldn't...not after he...the damage."

"I healed," the Doctor said.

"But we...manipulation...males can't."

"So they said. Ever wonder why they said it was taboo?" the Doctor said, still pressed against the Master.

"Because they knew it was possible. But you hate me, you're sane now...are you going to terminate it?"

He wanted the answer to be no and the look he got gave him his answer...and there was something else.

"Never...I...oh for Rasillon's sake!" the Doctor said and grabbed the Master's shirt and kissed him. "And it's twins, a boy and a girl," he whispered in his ear.

The Master's breath caught...twins; they were a rare as a five point white star diamond. But his male prowess would have to wait.

"I take it you have a way out of here?"

"The TARDIS and don't worry, she won't hurt you. But we have to go, they're giving you to UNIT."

"Then let's go," the Master said.

The Doctor smiled that smile and they walked out of the cell.

* * *

><p>Ianto had finished stacking a pile of paperwork and decided he should check the monitors. He grabbed a coffee and went back to the bank of monitors. He never even sat down as he saw the Master...and the Doctor walk out of the Master's cell.<p>

"Shit...Jack!"

This brought Jack out of his office and down the stairs at speed

"The Master's out and the Doctor's with him!"

"Lock us down!" he yelled and ran for the stairs, grabbing his holster as he did.

Jack was down the stairs in seconds but found the doors to the storage area and the cells already locked.

"Ianto, open door two!" he bellowed and it seemed like forever before the door swung open and he squeezed through and sprinted down to the lowest level, but they were empty, he was too late.

"Ianto, close and seal the door and start locking down the levels from six upwards."

He flicked off his com and as the level started to darken he moved onto the next.

Why was the Doctor helping the Master, unless he'd slipped back into madness, but he'd been sane when he was talking with him; he was sure of it.

So, what was he doing?

A sound from above caught his attention...no, the storage area...the TARDIS!

* * *

><p>The Doctor pulled the Master towards the TARDIS but he baulked at the door.<p>

"It's all right, really it is. Ask her yourself," he said and took the Master's hand and placed in on the blue wood.

The Master expected to receive a shock and angry words from the TARDIS, but what he got wasn't exactly a wave of love but tolerance.

"See, so come on," the Doctor said and pulled the Master in and closed the door. "I just have a few adjustments to do. She's been still for too long, so get comfortable."

The Master leant against the railings and watched the Doctor...the turn of events were bewildering.

His nemesis was he wasn't going to say was in love with him, nothing as soppy as that; that was too human. But the thought that he was carrying his children and had chosen him over the freak had made his century, and when they were free of this place he would make sure the freak knew it.

Oh, how he wished those dusty old senators could see this, the breaking of a long held taboo and he and the Doctor both exiles were the ones to do it.

Then an idea began to form in his head.

His attention was caught by movement on the TARDIS screen and he let out a growl.

That caught the Doctor's attention and he looked at the screen

"Let me deal with him," he said and walked down the ramp and out of the door.

Jack was standing there, his hand hovering over his holster.

"Jack," he said.

* * *

><p>Jack had barrelled through the storage room doors and could see the lights on inside the TARDIS.<p>

The door opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"Jack," he said.

Jack said nothing at first, waiting until his anger was in check.

"What are you doing?" he said levelly.

"What I have to," the Doctor replied.

"That's not an answer," Jack said.

"It's the one you're getting."

"Whatever he's said to you, it's a lie."

"Who said he's said anything," the Doctor said and shifted back towards the TARDIS door.

"I get you want to believe anything he says, then you won't be alone anymore, but you can't trust him."

It was then that Master chose to appear at the door and Jack tensed.

The Doctor glanced behind him and sighed. "I have to, please just let us go."

"I don't think so," Jack said.

The Doctor looked at Jack and took another step towards the TARDIS and the Master.

"Doctor, please," Jack said.

"I'm sorry Jack," he said and stepped into the TARDIS, past the Master.

"I win," the Master snarled and shut the door.

* * *

><p>The Doctor deliberately ignored the screen and the banging on the door of the TARDIS and the desperate sound of a key trying to open it.<p>

He leant his head against a coral strut.

The Master stepped towards him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's better this way. You have to severe the chord and leave this behind. We have a new life...infinite possibilities."

The Doctor let out a long breath. "Yeah...let's find a new home...the TARDIS is no place for children."

He extricated himself from the Master and returned to the console and set the TARDIS in motion.

The banging on the door stopped and he looked at the screen.

Jack had fallen back when the TARDIS had powered up and the look on his face made the Doctor's hearts ache.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and sent the TARDIS into the Vortex

_**TBC in 'Infinite Possibilities (An Empire Rebuilt?)**_


End file.
